


Extrasystole

by cymeteria



Series: Les ours polaires [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymeteria/pseuds/cymeteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine meurt à quinze ans sur le parking d'un lycée où il ne remettra plus jamais les pieds. Durant un peu plus de quatre minutes, son cœur arrête de battre et son cerveau ne reçoit plus d'oxygène.<br/>Et, ces quatre petites minutes, si courtes et pourtant tellement importantes prendront la forme de dix longues années durant lesquelles Blaine ne saura plus comment exister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misery

**Titre :** Extrasystole  
 **Fandom :**  Glee  
 **Pairing** : Kurt/Blaine,  
 **Genre** : UA, ANGST. Beaucoup.  
 **Rating**  : M (violence, langage ordurier, sexe, …)  
 **Warning**  : ATTENTION : cette fiction traite de sujets sensibles et potentiellement dérangeants comme les conséquences d'un traumatisme crânien, le stress post traumatique, la dépression, l'alcoolisme et la dépendance. Ces thèmes sont abordés en détails et sans voile pudique.  
 **Disclaimer**  : pas à moi.  
 **Note**  : Lorsque j'ai commencé à tirer les grandes lignes des  _Ours polaires_ , je savais que ce serait principalement à propos de Kurt et que Blaine n'aurait qu'un rôle très secondaire. Mais, cela ne m'a pas empêché de jeter dans mon carnet de notes toute son histoire à lui aussi, même si elle n'apparaissait qu'en filigrane. Cependant, le temps passant, je revenais sans cesse à ces scènes, presque déjà totalement écrites dans ma tête et finalement, je me suis dit… et pourquoi pas ?  
Un grand grand merci également à vous tous d'avoir commenté Les Ours polaires. Si j'ai continué à écrire dans cet univers, c'est grâce à vous. :)  
 **Résumé** : Blaine meurt à quinze ans sur le parking d'un lycée où il ne remettra plus jamais les pieds. Durant un peu plus de quatre minutes, son cœur arrête de battre et son cerveau ne reçoit plus d'oxygène.  
Et, ces quatre petites minutes, si courtes et pourtant tellement importantes prendront la forme de dix longues années durant lesquelles Blaine ne saura plus comment exister.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Misery**

Blaine meurt à quinze ans sur le parking d'un lycée où il ne remettra plus jamais les pieds. Durant un peu plus de quatre minutes, son cœur arrête de battre et son cerveau ne reçoit plus d'oxygène. Techniquement, c'est un état de mort clinique. Blaine a parfois du mal à croire qu'une simple petite ampoule d'adrénaline et un choc électrique ont permis de le faire revenir à la vie. Cela semble dérisoire.

Beaucoup de gens ayant vécu une expérience de mort imminente racontent qu'ils ont vu un tunnel de lumière, entendu des voix ou eu des révélations sur le sens de l'existence… Blaine ne se souvient de rien de tout cela. Il ne se souvient même pas de la douleur, noyée ensuite par le brouillard des médicaments pulsant dans ses veines. Il ne se souvient que du noir lorsque la barre de fer a frappé l'arrière de son crâne et d'avoir cru entendre lentement son cœur arrêter de battre contre ses oreilles.

A quinze ans, si vous aviez demandé à Blaine ce qu'il souhaitait devenir, il vous aurait répondu : Tout. Il veut vivre à New-York. Ou peut-être à Paris. Il veut être une star de Broadway, ou alors médecin, ou avocat, ou peut-être concertiste… Et pourquoi pas tout à la fois ? Il rêve du grand amour et d'un monde se déroulant à ses pieds comme autant de promesses.

A seize ans, il ne veut plus rien être du tout. Il veut seulement disparaître. Et, ces quatre petites minutes, si courtes et pourtant tellement importantes, prennent la forme de dix années au cours desquelles Blaine arrête de vivre. D'ailleurs, il est quasiment sûr que s'il posait sa main sur son cœur, il n'y sentirait que du vide.

* * *

Blaine reste deux jours dans le coma après son agression. Lorsqu'il se réveille, il est seul dans sa chambre, le silence de la pièce uniquement rompu par les bips réguliers des appareils qui surveillent ses constantes. Il ne le sait pas, mais sa mère est restée à son chevet chaque minute de chaque jour et, si elle n'est pas là à ce moment précis, c'est parce qu'elle se trouve dans le couloir, car elle ne s'autorise pas à pleurer devant lui. Jamais.

Il ne la verra pas revenir, ni prévenir les infirmières de son réveil. Il ne verra pas non plus les larmes de soulagement qui coulent sur son visage même si elle essaye de les retenir, mais il sentira une main sur la sienne et un souffle à son oreille qui lui donneront, juste pour quelques secondes, le courage de s'accrocher.

Les semaines qui suivent son réveil sont brumeuses et douloureuses. Il fait d'effroyables cauchemars et le présent lui échappe comme tout ce qui se déroule autour de lui. Il sait qu'il est à l'hôpital. Et il sait aussi que plus rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Beaucoup de médecins se succèdent autour de son lit et un ou deux officiers de police, mais Blaine est trop fatigué et trop faible pour arriver à parler. Enfin, au début, c'est ce qu'il se dit, avant de se rendre compte, qu'il n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Les mots se bousculent et s'emmêlent dans sa tête, mais ils ne parviennent pas à passer la barrière de ses dents, butant contre sa langue et roulant dans sa salive acide. Traumatisme crânien, lésions cérébrales, conséquences à courts et moyens termes, dysphasie, déficits neurologiques, troubles neuroendocriniens… Les diagnostiques se succèdent sans que Blaine ne puisse les assimiler. Il connait les mots et quelque part, il sait qu'il devrait les comprendre, mais les médicaments et la douleur empêchent toute pensée rationnelle. Les jours qui s'écoulent ne sont ainsi qu'une lente succession d'un sommeil sans rêves, de douleurs lancinantes et de vide.

Il ne se rappelle pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'est passé, même si des flashs lumineux de douleurs et d'images lui traversent la tête de temps en temps, le laissant tremblant et épuisé. Il lui faut ainsi plusieurs jours pour se souvenir qu'il n'était pas seul.

_Grant._

Il est si agité alors que les infirmiers sont obligés de lui donner un sédatif qui l'assomme pour plusieurs heures.

A son réveil, les mots sont à nouveau dans sa bouche, urgents et gluants, s'accrochant à son palais comme de la glue. L'effort fait perler de la sueur à la racine de ses cheveux coupés ras, mais il presse, encore et encore, contre les parois de son crâne pour arriver à prononcer un simple nom.

« Grant. »

Sa voix est étranglée et déformée à ses oreilles et le nom n'est presque pas reconnaissable. Mais Blaine voit, il voit dans les yeux de sa mère qu'elle a compris et, lorsqu'elle détourne le regard et pose sa main sur la sienne, il comprend lui aussi.

Blaine ne pleure pas. Pas une larme. Il n'en a plus. De toute façon, il ne ressent plus rien du tout.

_Je suis mort. Je n'existe plus._

* * *

Blaine met plusieurs mois à regagner totalement le contrôle de ses jambes et de sa diction. Il les passe principalement dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit à contempler son plafond.

Il ne pense à rien. Ses pensées lui échappent et ne se fixent jamais, flottant imprécises dans sa tête dans un amas flou et grotesque. De temps en temps, une flamme éphémère semble tenter de percer dans un coin de son esprit assourdi, mais Blaine ne parvient pas encore à mettre de mots dessus.

Ses parents divorcent. Cela ne se fait pas dans les cris ou les pleurs, mais calmement, comme un murmure. Sa mère obtient la maison et une solide pension alimentaire. Blaine s'en fout et continue à fixer son plafond. Lorsque son père vient lui dire au revoir, il détourne simplement la tête. Sa jambe droite tremble convulsivement et sa main se raidit. Le kinésithérapeute lui a expliqué que c'était une conséquence de son traumatisme cérébrale et de la lésion d'un nerf. Soit. Bizarrement, même si il a encore du mal à articuler correctement, il sent sa mâchoire se crisper et ses dents crisser alors qu'il refuse obstinément de regarder son père.

 _Je suis en colère_ , réalise-t-il soudainement.

Une colère froide et calme qui se glisse dans le vide qui l'engouffre, jusqu'à en combler le moindre interstice.

Ses larmes ne coulent toujours pas et son père part en silence.

Blaine ne le sait pas alors, mais il ne le reverra pas avant plusieurs années.

* * *

Après presqu'un an de rééducation, on donne a Blaine le feu vert pour réintégrer un système éducatif « normal ». Son père absent a fait le nécessaire en jouant de ses relations et il est admis à Dalton malgré les séquelles de son accident. Il doit redoubler sa seconde, mais cela ne le dérange pas. Ses capacités de concentration et de mémoires sont désormais limitées et il ne sait pas si il arrivera à se maintenir au niveau, même en ayant déjà suivi une grande partie du programme.

Les premières semaines, il se fait le plus discret possible. Rasant les murs et évitant d'adresser la parole à ses nouveaux camarades. Il a encore la bouche un peu pâteuse et il doit apprendre à gérer un léger bégaiement, de même qu'un sens de l'équilibre défaillant et de fréquentes crises d'épilepsies. C'est assez pour une personne il n'a pas besoin de rajouter des interactions sociales dans le mix. Alors, il se gèle les cheveux pour garder ses boucles sous contrôle et il se fond dans la masse.

Pourtant, Wes ne va pas lui laisser de choix.

Wes a un an de plus que lui et deux années d'avance scolairement. Il est donc en terminale. Il est aussi membre du conseil des Warblers, la chorale scolaire de Dalton. Et il a décidé que Blaine devait en faire partie.

Comment, a-t-il su qu'il chantait avant ? Blaine n'en a absolument aucune idée. Mais, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Wes est persévérant.

La première fois, Blaine refuse poliment et se dépêche de quitter la pièce. Il a un devoir de math et les formules refusent tout bêtement de s'inscrire dans sa mémoire. Il n'a pas le temps de chanter et il n'est même pas certain d'en être capable, sans compter qu'il ne pourra jamais exécuter correctement une quelconque chorégraphie.

Wes ne baisse pourtant pas les bras. Il lui redemande une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Et à chaque fois Blaine décline. Mais, la graine est plantée et, soudain, il n'arrive plus à se concentrer sur autre chose que cette infime possibilité : Et si ?

Lorsqu'il est nerveux, Blaine passe une main dans ses cheveux encore trop courts et effleure la longue cicatrice qui lui barre le crâne, sa jambe tressaute et son bégaiement se fait encore plus fort que d'habitude.

« Je… Je ne p-p-peux p-p-pas. »

Wes hausse les épaules.

« Tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Il faudra trois semaines à Blaine pour accepter du bout des lèvres, persuadé que s'il rejoint les Warblers, il pourra rester dans le fond sans ouvrir la bouche et se débarrasser ainsi de Wes.

Cela ne se passe pas vraiment comme il l'avait prévu…

Le premier jour, on lui confie un canari et après un mois il se voit attribuer son premier solo.

C'est la première fois que quelqu'un croit vraiment en lui depuis son accident et cela rallume quelque chose dans sa poitrine, quelque chose qu'il pensait avoir oublié et qui assourdit sa colère grondante comme un animal blessé.

Wes est le premier ami qu'il se fait à Dalton et bientôt les Warblers deviennent pour lui comme une sorte de famille de substitution. Ils arrangent les numéros pour que Blaine puisse prendre part aux formations en dépit de son handicap, ils prennent des notes pour lui en cours et organisent des groupes de soutiens pour lui permettre de suivre et de passer ses examens. Tout n'est pas parfait et Blaine se sent encore vide la majorité du temps, mais cela lui donne quelque chose auquel se raccrocher.

Lorsqu'il chante, Blaine n'a plus de problème d'élocution, ni de mémoire. Son corps semble se rappeler sans que son cerveau n'ait à lui envoyer d'impulsion particulière et il n'oublie aucune parole alors qu'il est parfois incapable de se rappeler ce qu'il a mangé au petit déjeuner.

Ils perdent aux Régionales, mais ce n'est pas grave. Blaine a au moins le sentiment de survivre et, c'est plus qu'il ne peut en dire sur ces derniers mois.

Il passe en première de justesse, grâce à Jeff et Nick qui passent des nuits entières à l'aider en chimie et surtout grâce à Wes qui obtient un emploi du temps aménagé pour qu'il puisse passer ses examens plus tranquillement.

Et Blaine… Blaine ressent une immense gratitude qu'il ne parvient pas à exprimer, parce que son cœur est toujours dévoré par une colère qu'il n'arrive pas à contrôler ou à expliquer et que les mots semble avoir migré hors de sa tête. Alors il chante, et il met tout ce qui lui reste la dedans, parce que vraiment, les Warblers sont la seule chose qui le raccroche encore un tout petit peu à la réalité.

C'est sans doute pour cela que lorsqu'on lui enlève son seul exutoire, Blaine sombre lentement.

* * *

Blaine est obligé de quitter Dalton après le deuxième trimestre de son année de première. Ses résultats ne suivent plus et sa capacité de concentration semble diminuer avec chaque échec encaissé. Les tutorats ne suffisent plus et les mises en gardes se font de plus en plus nombreuses. Comme si il y pouvait quelque chose… Blaine passe des nuits entières sur ses devoirs, le nez dans ses livres, demandant encore et toujours plus de devoirs complémentaires afin de pouvoir remonter ses notes. Mais, cela ne suffit pas et, pour être honnête, Blaine ne s'attendait pas à rester aussi longtemps. Dalton est une école d'élite après tout. S'il ne s'en montre pas à la hauteur, il est normal qu'on lui demande de partir. L'argent de son père et le sitting de l'intégralité des Warblers devant la porte du principal n'y changeront rien.

Le jour de son départ, Wes est avec lui pour l'aider à charger ses maigres possessions dans la voiture de sa mère qui est venue le chercher. Blaine ne pourra plus jamais conduire et, curieusement, cela ne fait que rajouter à son humiliation.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas une fin, n'est-ce pas ? », murmure Wes en lui tendant sa besace.

Blaine ne répond pas. Mais quelque part, il sait que cela en est bien une.

* * *

Sa mère engage un percepteur et il étudie à la maison, dans l'espoir d'avoir un diplôme de fin d'étude quelconque. Il le fait parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de lui et que cela peuple son ennui.

Comme il n'a plus d'excuses pour sortir de chez lui, il reste principalement enfermé dans sa chambre, ne sortant à l'extérieur que lorsque c'est absolument nécessaire. Il ne consulte plus son portable non plus. Parce qu'à quoi bon ? Tout ce qu'il lirait ne pourrait qu'aggraver la colère qui sourd en lui, rance et gluante.

S'il le faisait, il verrait que Wes et deux autres Warblers lui ont écrit tous les jours et on laissé plusieurs dizaines de messages sur son répondeur. Et, bien qu'il y ait de fortes chances que Blaine ne ressente rien du tout, peut-être que cela aurait tout de même tout changé.

Un jour, Wes sonne directement à sa porte et sa mère le fait monter dans la chambre de Blaine sans lui demander son avis.

Blaine est allongé sur son lit, comme lorsqu'il était encore convalescent, la tête tournée vers le plafonds dont il compte les craquelures.

« Blaine… »

Wes se tient près de la porte, Blaine peut sentir sa présence et sa gêne.

« Vas-t-en. », murmure-t-il entre ses dents.

Il entend Wes déglutir.

« Je t'ai amené quelque chose. »

Un bruit mat par terre.

« Je… Hum. Je reviendrai la semaine prochaine. Pour t'apprendre. »

La porte claque et Blaine hausse les épaules.

Il a presque déjà oublié de toute façon.

Il finit par remarquer le coli deux jours plus tard, la visite de Wes, n'étant plus qu'un vague souvenir brumeux se mélangeant avec ses cours de géométrie de l'après-midi.

C'est une guitare folk. L'odeur et l'aspect brillant de l'instrument lui indique qu'elle est neuve et n'a sans doute jamais été utilisée

Un peu malgré lui, Blaine laisse ses doigts pincer les cordes et le son qui s'en échappe résonne, pur et serein dans le silence de la pièce. Et Blaine… Blaine tombe peut-être un petit peu amoureux à cet instant précis. Amoureux d'un instrument de musique. Quelque part, il n'y a rien de plus pathétique, mais cela n'a pas d'importance.

Fidèle à sa promesse, Wes revient chez lui quelques jours plus tard. Il est chargé de partitions pour débutants et de méthodes variées que Blaine doit essayer afin de déterminer celle qui lui conviendra le mieux en fonction de ses handicaps d'apprentissage.

Au début, Blaine ne sait pas trop quoi penser et, pour tout dire, il ne comprend pas vraiment ce que Wes fait là.

Lorsqu'il lui demande, l'intéressé répond simplement : « Les autres en ont peut-être marre de ta stupidité, mais je suis une espèce résiliente. »

Blaine se doute qu'il y a plus derrière cette affirmation que Wes ne le laisse paraître et il est certain que la stupidité à laquelle il fait référence n'est pas liée à ses difficultés scolaires.

Il hausse les épaules.

Quelque part au fond de lui, il sait que Wes finira par partir et ne plus revenir. Comme son père. Comme tous les autres. Comme ces gens dans la ruelle qui ont laissé Grant mourir sans intervenir en regardant une bande s'en prendre à deux adolescents avec une barre de fer.

Il se trompe.

Wes revient toutes les semaines et apprend patiemment à Blaine tout ce qu'il sait. Bientôt, ce n'est plus assez et la mère de Blaine est obligée d'engager un tuteur professionnel du conservatoire. Mais Wes continue de venir.

Et Blaine de jouer de la musique.

La musique, semble-t-il, est le seul domaine où son cerveau ne lui failli pas. Elle coule dans ses veines et imprègne ses doigts. Tout comme chanter, jouer de la guitare lui semble presque naturel et il n'a aucun mal à retenir les morceaux et les enchainements. Au bout de quelques mois, il est même capable de composer ses propres mélodies. Son professeur est impressionné par ses progrès rapides et constants. Bien plus, sans doute, que son tuteur scolaire dont Blaine a cessé de se préoccuper. Il sait qu'il n'aura jamais son diplôme de toute façon, alors à quoi bon ?

En attendant, il lui reste la musique et parfois, Blaine se dit qu'il n'y a plus que ça qui a de l'importance.

* * *

Le jour de ses dix-huit ans, Blaine prend plusieurs décisions. La première est de dégeler le compte bancaire abritant la somme coquette gagnée lors du procès de ses agresseurs. La seconde est de partir de chez lui sans se retourner. Il n'a qu'une valise et sa guitare, ses maigres possessions représentant si peu, mises cotes à cotes.

Il ne pense pas à sa mère, présence fantomatique et pathétique, qu'il doit certainement libérer d'un poids. Il pense furtivement à Wes par contre, mais il ne s'y attarde pas. Wes sera certainement bien mieux sans lui, lui aussi.

Pour être honnête, Blaine n'a absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il va faire, mais cela ne lui semble être d'aucune importance. Après tout, que pourrait-il lui arriver ? Il s'est déjà fait fracasser le crane … Si cela recommence, peut-être qu'ils l'achèveront cette fois ci.

Il prend un bus pour Colombus et dort quelques nuits à la belle étoile. Il ne l'a jamais fait avant, mais cela ne l'effraye pas. Plus rien ne l'effraye maintenant. Il partage un pont avec un clochard et s'enroule dans le sac de couchage qu'il a emmené avec lui. Curieusement, le béton a les mêmes craquelures que les murs de sa chambre.

Après quelques jours à parcourir la ville et à se raser dans les toilettes des stations services, Blaine trouve une chambre de bonne à louer. Il n'y tient pas vraiment, mais l'hiver se rapproche et il serait idiot de ne pas utiliser l'argent qu'il possède.

Blaine n'a toujours absolument aucun plan pour l'avenir, mais avoir un toit sur sa tête lui parait être un bon début.

* * *

Les mois s'écoulent sans que Blaine ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il marche beaucoup et ne se lie véritablement avec personne. Le monde lui parait vide et sans saveur et il sait que s'il reste chez lui, il finira par se blesser en se tapant rythmiquement la tête contre les murs.

Lorsqu'il est parti, Blaine n'a pas emmené ses médicaments. Il les a laissé derrière, nettement alignés sur le comptoir de la cuisine à côté de la lettre écrite pour sa mère. Il a fallu presque trois semaines pour que les composants chimiques disparaissent totalement de son système et qu'il commence à en ressentir les conséquences.

Ses articulations se mettent à lui faire mal et une migraine lancinante constante obscurcit ses pensées les plus basiques. Sa mémoire et ses facultés d'attention baissent sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parvienne plus à jouer de la guitare car son esprit n'est plus assez clair pour diriger ses doigts noués par l'arthrite.

Le soir même, il descend quelques rues plus loin et achète son premier sachet de marijuana.

Il n'a absolument aucune idée de comment cela se fume et il est obligé de consulter Internet dans un cybercafé pour savoir comment se rouler un joint correctement.

Il fume sa première cigarette dans sa chambre, la fenêtre grande ouverte, Billie Holiday grésillant de la petite radio qu'il a achetée dans un magasin de récupération. La fumée lui déchire la gorge et il doit s'y reprendre plusieurs fois, mais l'herbe ne tarde pas à faire effet. Blaine comprend alors pourquoi la marijuana est parfois prescrite thérapeutiquement. Cette merde est merveilleuse. Il a l'impression de flotter au dessus de son corps et de ne plus toucher terre. La douleur s'efface et la purée gluante qui s'étale dans son cerveau se fait soudain moins présente. L'espace d'une seconde, il se sent presque comme avant l'accident. Libre et heureux, avec le monde s'étalant à ses pieds et attendant juste qu'il se décide à le parcourir. C'est un petit morceau de bonheur qui vient soudain combler l'énorme vide qui enserre son cœur comme un étau et Blaine s'y accroche comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

* * *

Lorsque Wes toque à sa porte, presque six mois après qu'il ait quitté Westerville, il est bien la dernière personne que Blaine s'attend à voir.

« Tu es difficile à trouver. », remarque simplement le jeune homme, avant de s'inviter dans son appartement.

Blaine hausse les épaules.

« Peut-être que je ne voulais pas être trouvé. »

Wes ne répond pas et se contente de le regarder en silence.

Blaine sait qu'il ne ressemble plus en rien au Warbler qu'il a brièvement été. Ses cheveux ont poussé et il ne prend plus la peine de les discipliner depuis longtemps, il porte une barbe de trois jours et il ne s'est certainement pas lavé depuis à peu près le même laps de temps. Il n'en est pas vraiment sûr, les évènements ont tendance à se mélanger les uns aux autres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », finit-il par demander, sa jambe droite tremblant rythmiquement.

Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'il n'a pas fumé et il est en train de descendre de son trip, ce qui le rend nerveux et fébrile. Il n'a qu'une envie, celle d'être laissé seul pour pouvoir se rouler un nouveau joint avant de se mettre à composer.

Wes semble lire dans ses pensées car son regard s'arrête sur la pile de partitions griffonnées à côté de son matelas.

« Tu composes maintenant ? »

Il y a de l'admiration dans sa voix et malgré lui, Blaine sent un petit peu de fierté raidir sa colonne vertébrale.

« Seulement quand je suis défoncé.

\- Hm. Ca explique la taille de tes pupilles, je suppose.

\- Peut-être. »

Wes reste silencieux quelques secondes avant de reprendre tentativement.

« Blaine… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Blaine hausse les épaules à nouveau.

« Je survis. »

Pour une fois, il n'y aucun mensonge là dedans.

« Je… Je peux t'aider si… »

Blaine le coupe aussitôt.

« Ecoute Wes, c'est gentil d'être passé, mais tu ne peux rien faire pour moi. Et je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose. Ca ne te concerne pas. Ca ne concerne personne. »

Si Blaine a envie de se laisser crever à petit feu, la tête dans un nuage de shit, il a bien l'intention de le faire, sans qu'on vienne le faire chier au passage.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord.

\- Et qu'est ce qui te donne le droit de ne pas être d'accord ? »

Un éclair de colère passe dans les yeux de Wes, avant de disparaître presque aussitôt.

« Je suis ton ami Blaine. Tu l'as peut-être oublié, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. »

Il ne dit plus rien après ça et part en claquant la porte.

* * *

Ce soir là, Blaine perd sa virginité.

Il le sait, mais il ne s'en souvient pas vraiment.

Il est en colère. Tellement en colère. Contre Wes, contre son dealer qui vient d'augmenter ses tarifs, contre le monde entier… Il a envie de frapper quelqu'un ou quelque chose, de hurler dans le vide. Il a envie de faire mal.

Alors il sort. Parce que chez lui, il finira juste par déchirer toutes ses partitions et fracasser son unique chaise contre le mur, avant de planter ses ongles dans son avant bras pour juste… Ressentir quelque chose, même si ce n'est que de la douleur.

Il va dans un bar et se saoule copieusement à la vodka sous l'œil vide du barman qui en a sûrement vu d'autres. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il cherche, ni ce qu'il veut, mais quand un homme l'invite à danser, il le suit et se perd dans l'odeur de sa sueur, le goût acide de sa salive et la pression de son érection contre sa cuisse.

Blaine ne connaît pas le nom du type et il ne se rappelle même pas à quoi il ressemble. Il sait juste qu'il le suit dans une ruelle en se foutant complètement de ce qui peut bien lui arriver et qu'il n'est pas surpris lorsque le mec tombe à genoux par terre pour prendre son sexe dans sa bouche, avant de l'inviter à faire de même et de le retourner plus ou moins brutalement contre le mur en lui écartant les jambes.

Ensuite, sa mémoire lui fait défaut, entrecoupé de flashs de plaisirs et de douleur diffuse. De  _encore, plus, maintenant, tout de suite…_

Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il imaginait sa première fois, mais c'est comme ça qu'elle arrive. Il ne s'en rappelle même pas assez pour savoir s'ils ont utilisés un préservatif.

* * *

A quinze ans, Blaine rêve d'une histoire d'amour comme on n'en voit qu'au cinéma. Il rêve d'un amour éternel et exclusif, de doigts dans les siens et d'un sourire délicat qui ourle les lèvres parfaites d'un garçon dont il ne distingue pas le visage. Il rêve de sentir son cœur s'envoler dans sa poitrine et battre au même rythme fou que celui de la personne qu'il tient dans ses bras. Il rêve de lèvres sur les siennes et de feux d'artifices derrières ses paupières closes.

Il rêve de sexe aussi. Après tout, il a quinze ans et ses hormones font absolument n'importe quoi, allant jusqu'à lui donner des pensées assez insolites concernant son professeur d'Histoire. Mais, ce n'est pas de lui qu'il rêve, lorsque son esprit s'égare en même temps que sa main qui se glisse sous l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama. Il rêve d'un jeune homme pâle dont les yeux le transpercent et dont les mains brûlent sur sa peau, alors que sa langue s'enroule autour de la sienne.

A dix-huit ans, Blaine se fait prendre au détour d'une allée sordide par un homme qu'il ne connaît pas et qu'il ne reverra jamais. Et, honnêtement, il n'en a absolument rien à foutre.

* * *

Blaine retourne plusieurs fois dans le bar avant de s'en faire exclure pour avoir frappé un client au visage avec une bouteille de téquila. Il ne sait même plus pourquoi il l'a fait. Il était saoul. Ou drogué. Peut-être bien les deux en même temps.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il en trouve un autre, puis un autre encore et bientôt, il passe plus de temps imbibé par une quelconque substance que sobre et cela lui convient tout à fait.

D'ailleurs, il défonce la tête des personnes qui essayent de lui dire le contraire. Elles n'ont qu'à se mêler de ce qui les regarde, plutôt que d'essayer sur lui leur psychanalyse à deux balles.

Blaine n'a jamais su se battre et même encore maintenant, il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fait. Mais les connards en face sont au moins aussi saouls que lui et il a l'avantage de la jeunesse.

Il couche avec plus de personnes qu'il ne peut en tenir le compte. Il est même quasiment sûr qu'il y a une ou deux filles dans le lot, car il lui semble se souvenir de la pression fantomatique de seins nus et soyeux contre son dos, alors qu'un homme le suce comme si il était une putain de porn star.

C'est toujours un mélange de plaisir et de douleur diffuse, même si parfois l'acte n'a rien de violent et il recommence toujours. Comme la drogue et l'alcool, une fois qu'il a commencé, il ne semble plus capable de pouvoir s'arrêter.

Blaine ne distingue plus les mois les uns des autres et il n'essaye même pas, perdant tout repère, à part celui du changement des saisons. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouve un jour en t-shirt dehors sous la neige et qu'il se rend compte que l'hiver est arrivé.

Cela fait donc maintenant plus d'un an qu'il est à Colombus et qu'il ne fait absolument rien, épuisant peu à peu l'argent gagné lors du procès et la solide somme mise de côté par son père pour ses études à l'Université à l'époque où Blaine était encore capable d'y aller et ne vivait pas sa vie comme une longue marche brumeuse vers la mort par hypothermie.

Wes continue à venir le voir, peut-être une fois par semaine.

Au début, il ne dit rien, se contentant de parfois faire sa vaisselle et de trier les partitions qui jonchent le sol.

Blaine évite de trop le regarder. Il voit son reflet dans ses yeux et il ne se reconnaît pas dans ce jeune homme trop maigre et trop sale dont les yeux injectés de sang ne sont plus clairs depuis trop longtemps.

Il se déteste un peu, mais jamais trop longtemps, car la colère revient toujours, féroce et terrible et le fait jeter Wes dehors avec des mots parfois plus blessants que s'il lui avait balancé son poing à la figure.

Mais Wes continue à venir et Blaine ne comprend honnêtement pas pourquoi.

* * *

Un soir, lorsque Blaine rentre chez lui – il a passé la nuit précédente Dieu sait où et il a laissé sa réserve de marijuana dans son tiroir à chaussettes – sa porte est ouverte. Il ne la ferme jamais à clefs, donc ça ne devrait pas le surprendre et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose à voler…

Dans son salon, il trouve Wes assis par terre, sa guitare dans les mains en train d'essayer de jouer une des multiples compositions qui jonchent le sol en permanence. Il s'arrête de jouer lorsqu'il remarque Blaine, figé sur le pas de sa porte.

« Blaine ! »

Sa voix est fébrile, chargée d'excitation.

« Je viens de jouer au moins trois ou quatre de tes morceaux ! Ils sont excellents, ils sont…

\- Vas-t-en. »

Blaine sent à nouveau une colère froide et terrible lui serrer la gorge. Il rejoint Wes en deux enjambées et lui arrache la partition des mains pour la déchirer sous ses yeux ébahis. Il ne se souvient même plus de l'avoir écrite de toute façon.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », proteste Wes, en essayant de sauver les morceaux de papiers chiffonnés.

Et Blaine… Blaine craque.

« NE FAIS PAS COMME SI TU EN AVAIS QUELQUE CHOSE A FOUTRE. PERSONNE N'EN A RIEN A FOUTRE. PERSONNE N'EN A JAMAIS EU QUELQUE CHOSE A FOUTRE. »

La rage fait battre son cœur plus vite et il sent tous ses muscles se raidir douloureusement, alors que la migraine martèle ses tempes sans relâche. Il tend la main vers une pile de partitions sur le rebord de la fenêtre qu'il jette par terre et piétine avec ses chaussures sales. Il faut que Wes s'en aille… Il faut qu'il s'en aille maintenant.

Blaine ne voit pas venir le poing de Wes qui le cueille au coin de la bouche, lui fendant la lèvre inférieure. Ses réflexes sont ralentis et de toute façon, il est tellement surpris qu'il ne pense même pas à se défendre et encore moins à répondre.

« Wes… que … ?

\- Tais-toi. »

C'est maintenant à Wes d'avoir la rage inscrite sur son visage, jusqu'au coin crispé de sa bouche.

« Tais-toi Blaine. J'en ai marre de tes conneries et maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Et, si je dois t'assommer et t'attacher à ta chaise pour ça, ne crois pas que je n'en sois pas capable. »

Blaine se rappelle confusément que Wes a une ceinture noire de Kendo… Il hoche la tête, laissant sa langue humecter sa lèvre meurtrie.

« Tu es un putain d'égoïste aveugle Blaine. Et tu te complets dans ton rôle de victime en envoyant le monde se faire voir et en détruisant méthodiquement ce qu'il reste de ta vie. Tu dis que personne n'en a rien à foutre ? Bordel Blaine… Tu sais que les Warblers me demandent encore de tes nouvelles presque toutes les semaines et que s'ils ne viennent pas te voir, c'est uniquement parce qu'ils ne savent pas si tu ne vas pas les accueillir avec un poing dans la figure, sans une seule putain de bonne raison. Et ta mère, Blaine ? Elle n'a pas arrêté de te chercher depuis que tu es parti, mais les banques sont liées par des closes de confidentialités et ne veulent pas lui communiquer ton adresse. Alors elle fait du bénévolat dans cinq associations différentes qui aident les jeunes en difficultés. Cinq. Juste dans l'espoir de te croiser quelque part. Et moi ? Putain, et moi ? Qui paye ton loyer maintenant que tu as presque épuisé tes ressources ? Qui vérifie toutes les semaines que tu n'es pas mort dans une ruelle quelque part ? Qui ? »

Wes se rapproche et pointe un doigt sur sa poitrine. Malgré lui Blaine trésaille. Ce n'est plus de la rage qu'il y a dans les yeux du jeune homme, mais de la pure fureur.

« Alors Blaine, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter d'utiliser ton malheur comme une excuse. Tu es malheureux, tu ne sais plus vivre et tu as l'impression de ne plus avoir de raison pour exister, je le comprends. Mais, jamais, jamais, tu m'entends, je n'accepterai que tu me dises que personne n'en a rien à foutre. »

Blaine hoche la tête, trop estomaqué pour pouvoir contrôler ses réactions et il regarde, hagard, Wes se reculer et saisir un stylo et un morceau de papier.

« Je te laisse mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone. Tu sais où me trouver si un jour tu te décides à regarder ta vie en face. Je suis prêt à t'accompagner à l'hôpital et à te tenir la main durant toute une cure de désintoxication et une putain de thérapie. Je peux payer pour tous les frais. Mais il faudra que ça vienne de toi. J'en ai fini d'essayer de te faire comprendre que tu n'es pas aussi seul que tu sembles le croire. »

Son visage s'adoucit légèrement.

« J'attends ton coup de fil. »

Blaine regarde sans bouger la porte de son appartement se refermer derrière Wes. Le silence de la pièce est étouffant et les murs qui l'entourent semblent se refermer autour de lui. Il met plusieurs minutes à se lever, le poids des mots de Wes appuyant sur ses articulations et pressant contre ses tempes. Tous ses muscles lui font mal et il n'a qu'une envie, se saisir de son paquet d'herbe et se rouler un joint pour oublier. Sa mémoire est un tel champ de bataille qu'il ne se rappellera de rien au petit matin de toute façon.

En se dirigeant vers sa commode, il se prend les pieds dans sa guitare qui traine par terre. Elle paraît inoffensive, juste là, abandonnée sur le sol hors de son étui. Blaine sait ce qu'il doit faire. Cela s'impose à lui comme une évidence et, pense-t-il peut-être aurait-il du le faire depuis longtemps.

Il la prend doucement et délicatement, comme on prendrait dans ses bras un nourrisson, laissant courir ses doigts sur la surface brillante et propre, son souffle si près des cordes, qu'il peut les entendre vibrer. Alors, il lève l'instrument au dessus de sa tête et le fracasse contre le sol, laissant le bois éclater et le manche se briser dans un fracas satisfaisant.

* * *

Lorsque Blaine se réveille plusieurs heures plus tard, il est seul, allongé à plat ventre dans une rue dont il ne reconnaît pas le nom. La pluie traverse son t-shirt trop fin et le froid lui glace les os. Il n'a absolument aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer, mais en tournant la tête, il voit un large bleu sur son poignet gauche, tirant vers le violacé et, lorsqu'il essaye de le bouger un éclair de douleur intense lui vrille le cerveau.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_

Il n'a plus de veste – sans doute volée –ni de portefeuille ou de clefs. Ses vêtement sont tachés et déchirés et son corps entier lui fait mal. Il est presque sûr d'avoir l'arcade sourcilière éclatée car un filet de sang séché descend jusqu'à ses lèvres gonflées, y déposant un goût acre de cuivre.

Blaine sent sa jambe droite se mettre à trembler et une boule d'angoisse pure naitre dans sa gorge. Il est au fond d'une allée et il n'a absolument aucune idée de la façon dont il a atterri là. Il ne sait pas si il a bu ou fumé et si il a baisé un type anonyme contre un mur… Il ne sait rien du tout.

Quelque chose de chaud coule sur sa nuque et il y porte machinalement la main pour la retirer pleine d'un sang chaud et gluant, provenant sans doute d'une plaie à l'arrière de son crâne. Encore une.

Blaine… Blaine laisse retomber sa main et pose son front douloureux sur l'asphalte humide en essayant de calmer sa respiration qui se fait de plus en plus sifflante. Il ne comprend pas… ne sait pas… comment il en est arrivé là. Comment sa vie a pu en être réduite à ça.

La boule dans sa gorge grossit encore et soudain un son étranglé sort de sa bouche, à moitié étouffé par le sol sur lequel il est toujours allongé. Il finit alors par sentir les grosses larmes brûlantes qui mouillent ses joues et réalise que cela devait sans doute être un sanglot.

Blaine n'a plus pleuré depuis presque cinq ans maintenant. Il n'a pas pleuré à son réveil à l'hôpital, il n'a pas pleuré en apprenant la mort de Grant, il n'a pas pleuré lorsque son père est parti… mais là, Blaine a presque vingt ans et il a définitivement touché le fond. Alors, enfin, il s'autorise à pleurer.

* * *

La sonnette retentit à 6h et franchement, Wes en collerait bien une à l'abruti qui juge bon de venir le sortir du lit un dimanche matin alors qu'il est enfin tranquille, son colocataire étant rentré dans sa famille pour le week-end.

Il enfile une robe de chambre et une paire de chaussons avant de descendre les escaliers en trainant les pieds.

« Oui, demande-t-il d'une voix trainante en ouvrant la porte et en retenant le bâillement qui menace de lui décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Wes… »

La voix, faible, presque terrifiée, achève définitivement de le sortir des limbes du sommeil qui s'accrochait encore à lui.

Blaine se tient devant lui, les bras autour de la poitrine et les dents claquants perceptiblement. Ses vêtements sont sales, déchirés et tachés de sang, mais ce n'est pas cela qui marque le plus Wes. Non. C'est son visage. Blaine a le visage tuméfié, recouverts de bleus et de coupures dont certaines paraissent très profondes. Il y a du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Et Wes n'arrive pas à savoir s'il ne s'agit que de celui de Blaine.

Il a vu dépérir Blaine durant plusieurs mois, perdant beaucoup de poids et ne survivant que d'alcool et de cigarettes et il devine plus qu'il ne sait ses aventures sans lendemains que l'ébriété lui a sans doute fait oublier, mais rien, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ça.

« Seigneur… Blaine. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Blaine baisse la tête et Wes remarque les traces de larmes sur ses joues et le col de son t-shirt encore humide.

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne savais pas où aller et… Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'avais ton adresse dans ma poche et… »

Blaine déglutit et lève les yeux, les fixant sur Wes, paraissant soudain tellement jeune et perdu.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide. »

Wes ouvre sa porte.

* * *

_So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend  
_ _And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send  
_ _Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem  
_ _You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be._

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre**  : J'écris cette fanfiction dans le cadre d'une sorte de NaNoWrimo. Elle comptera trois chapitres qui devraient tous être mis en ligne d'ici la fin du mois.

 **A venir :**  Chapitre 2 – Something is coming


	2. Something is coming

**Titre** : Extrasystole  
 **Fandom**  : Glee  
 **Pairing**  : Kurt/Blaine,  
 **Genre** : UA, ANGST. Beaucoup.  
 **Rating** : M (violences, langage ordurier, sexe, …)  
 **Warning** : ATTENTION : cette fiction traite de sujets sensibles et potentiellement dérangeants comme les conséquences d'un traumatisme crânien, le stress post traumatique, la dépression, l'alcoolisme et la dépendance. Ces thèmes sont abordés en détails et sans voile pudique.  
 **Disclaimer :**  pas à moi.  
 **Note** : Lorsque j'ai commencé à tirer les grandes lignes des Ours polaires, je savais que ce serait principalement à propos de Kurt et que Blaine n'aurait qu'un rôle très secondaire. Mais, cela ne m'a pas empêché de jeter dans mon carnet de notes toute son histoire à lui aussi, même si elle n'apparaissait qu'en filigrane. Cependant, le temps passant, je revenais sans cesse à ces scènes, presque déjà totalement écrites dans ma tête et finalement, je me suis dit… et pourquoi pas ?  
Un grand grand merci également à vous tous d'avoir commenté Les Ours polaires. Si j'ai continué à écrire dans cet univers, c'est grâce à vous. :)  
 **Résumé :**  Blaine meurt à quinze ans sur le parking d'un lycée où il ne remettra plus jamais les pieds. Durant un peu plus de quatre minutes, son cœur arrête de battre et son cerveau ne reçoit plus d'oxygène.  
Et, ces quatre petites minutes, si courtes et pourtant tellement importantes prendront la forme de dix longues années durant lesquelles Blaine ne saura plus comment exister.

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Something is coming**

_« Hey, Grant…  
_ _\- Oui ? »  
_ _Grant relève les yeux de son devoir de géométrie, pour regarder Blaine qui n'arrive visiblement pas à rester tranquille.  
_ _« Je… Je pense qu'on devrait aller à la danse de Sally Hawkins. »  
_ _\- … Je ne sais pas Blaine… Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé cette semaine ? Tu veux passer la soirée enfermé à clefs dans les toilettes à cause de connards atrophiés du bulbe ? »  
_ _Blaine hausse les épaules. Ce ne serait pas la première fois de toute façon.  
_ _« On sera tous les deux et nos parents nous amèneront et nous rechercheront. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il peut nous arriver ? »_

* * *

Wes l'emmène aux urgences immédiatement après avoir fait l'inventaire de ses blessures. Blaine sait que plus que son poignet et ses cotes cassés, c'est la plaie à l'arrière de sa tête qui l'inquiète. Il a essayé d'arrêter le flot de sang, sans succès et lorsque Blaine le suit pour monter dans sa voiture, il doit tenir un torchon appuyé sur son crane pour ne pas tâcher les sièges.

Ils roulent en silence jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche, avant de passer plusieurs heures dans une salle d'attente bondée jusqu'à ce qu'un interne visiblement épuisé ne puisse examiner Blaine.

On plâtre son bras et on recoud la plaie à l'arrière de sa tête. Apparemment, elle est relativement bénigne, mais les plaies à la tête saignent toujours beaucoup. Par contre, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire pour ses cotes…

Blaine écoute le médecin sans trop l'entendre. Il est fatigué, il a froid et son corps tremble nerveusement sans qu'il arrive à le contrôler. Il veut juste dormir. Sa tête commence à pencher dangereusement vers l'avant lorsque des mots accrochent son oreille.

« … envisager… tests… cure de désintoxication. »

Blaine sent son corps se raidir alors que les tremblements de sa jambe droite s'accélèrent, mais la main de Wes sur la sienne l'ancre à nouveau dans la réalité et garde sa réaction de panique sous contrôle.

« Blaine ? »

Blaine hoche la tête doucement sans un mot.

« Est-ce que tu es prêt à envisager une cure de désintoxication ? »

Il n'y a pas de jugement dans sa voix, Wes le lui présente comme une simple question demandant une réponse positive ou négative. Et Blaine est absolument terrifié. Il déteste les hôpitaux et il ne veut pas être enfermé seul avec un groupe de gens qu'il ne connaît pas et à qui il n'aura aucune envie d'adresser la parole.

Il repense alors à son appartement saccagé, à sa guitare en morceaux et à la musique qu'il n'entend plus…

« Oui. »

Il est presque surpris de ne pas entendre d'hésitation dans sa voix.

« Okay, répond simplement Wes. Okay. »

* * *

Les mois qui suivent son admission à la clinique de désintoxication sont brumeux.

Seigneur… Il HAIT les hôpitaux. Leur odeur de médicament et de javel, leurs murs verts ou blancs ou roses, leurs repas insipides… Mais surtout les regards. Les regards des infirmières et des médecins, les regards des autres personnes dans les salles d'attentes ou dans les couloirs… Partout des regards qui lui font baisser les yeux.

Il s'accroche tout de même. Il n'a pas le droit de voir Wes, mais on lui a permis de garder son portable et il reçoit plusieurs messages par jour qui lui donnent juste un petit peu le courage de persévérer.

Blaine ne se fait pas d'illusions, il sait que les cures de désintoxications ne marchent pas et qu'elles sont suivies de rechutes, mais ce qu'il souhaite c'est un nouveau départ. Clean. Il verra la suite avec Wes.

On l'oblige à voir un psychiatre, mais la première fois que Blaine le rencontre, il est glacé et tremblant à cause des effets du manque et ses dents claquent tellement qu'il n'arrive pas à prononcer un mot. Pas que cela aurait servi à grand chose s'il l'avait pu car lors des séances suivantes, il ne desserre toujours les lèvres. Il n'est pas encore prêt pour ça. Pas tout de suite.

Au final, ce n'est pas la marijuana qui lui pose le plus de problème. Elle ne lui manque pas vraiment, sauf quand ses migraines le reprennent avec une violence qu'il avait fini par oublier. On lui explique que c'est parce qu'il n'en consommait pas de trop grandes quantités de manière régulière. Blaine trouve cela parfaitement ridicule. Sa mémoire est floue, mais il est presque certain de ne pas être descendu de son nuage de shit pendant plusieurs mois, ce qui indique une consommation presque constante. A moins qu'il n'ait juste été dramatiquement saoul en permanence… S'il se force à y réfléchir, il est obligé d'admettre qu'il n'en a absolument aucune idée.

La question de l'alcool est bien plus compliquée. La base du traitement de la cure est la création d'un réflexe pavlovien de dégoût face à l'alcool préféré grâce à un médicament qui sature une phase du métabolisme. Le malade subit une réaction très forte dés l'ingestion de l'alcool qui ressemble à une panique intense. La première fois qu'il boit à nouveau de la Vodka, Blaine a ainsi tout bonnement l'impression qu'il est sur le point de mourir et finit par vomir copieusement sur les chaussures du médecin. L'intérêt d'une telle cure est de dégouter totalement de la boisson et, Blaine peut le confirmer, l'essai chez lui est concluant. Il se jure alors de ne plus jamais boire une seule goutte d'alcool, mais il sait que, quelque part, rien n'est résolu.

Lorsqu'il sort de la clinique, Blaine est sobre, mais il est encore persuadé que s'il portait sa main à son cœur, il ne sentirait toujours rien du tout.

* * *

Wes l'accueille dans son appartement sans lui poser de questions et Blaine remplace son colocataire, parti vers de nouveaux horizons. Blaine pourrait retourner chez lui, mais il sait que s'il le fait, il recommencera à consommer aussitôt. Cet endroit est hanté... ou quelque chose comme ça. Et les souvenirs y sont trop douloureux. C'est Wes qui va donc récupérer ses affaires pendant que Blaine essaye de se faire à son nouvel environnement.

Finalement, ils décident ensemble qu'il restera là le temps de reprendre pieds et de décider ce qu'il compte faire, ce dont Blaine n'a toujours absolument aucune idée. Il ne se sent bon à rien et n'a envie de rien non plus. Il se sent un peu comme un point fixe dans le temps. Bloqué et ne parvenant pas à avancer.

Il se lève en même temps que Wes le matin et est à l'appartement lorsqu'il rentre le soir de l'Université. Il sort peu, faisant tout de même une ballade quotidienne et se réhabituant aux couleurs de l'extérieur non teintées par les vapeurs de l'alcool et les fumées de la marijuana. Mais il ne s'attarde pas. Pour l'instant, le monde lui paraît encore un peu trop effrayant.

Tout lui paraît bizarre, comme décalé par rapport à lui-même. Il n'a plus été sobre depuis tellement longtemps qu'il a oublié comment simplement fonctionner normalement. Quand Wes n'est pas là, il lui arrive d'oublier de manger ou de tendre la main vers le petit cabinet où il tient rangé sa réserve de bouteilles. Un simple coup d'œil sur l'étiquette de la Vodka suffit cependant à lui donner un violent haut le cœur, alors il le referme bien vite.

L'arrêt de l'alcool et de l'herbe ont créé un vide qu'il ne parvient pas vraiment à combler. Ses doigts lui font mal, essayant sans cesse de s'agripper à quelque chose, que cela soit le col d'une bouteille de bière, le cylindre d'une cigarette ou les cordes de la guitare qu'il a aperçu dans la chambre de Wes.

Il n'a pas encore osé y toucher. Il pourrait pourtant. Blaine est sûr que Wes ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur… Mais il ne peut pas. Pas après ce qu'il a fait à la sienne. Il ne s'en sent pas le droit.

Il y a aussi un piano et parfois Blaine laisse ses doigts en effleurer les touches. Il a fait du piano avant… Avant. Il se souvient même avoir pu lire de la fierté dans le regard de son père lorsqu'il l'écoutait jouer.

« Tu pourrais en jouer, tu sais. », lui dit Wes un soir en rentrant, son pardessus gouttant rythmiquement sur le parquet.

Blaine hausse les épaules gauchement.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver. »

Le piano demande plus de coordination que la guitare. Du moins, c'est ce dont il s'est persuadé. Et puis… Il n'a plus joué de musique depuis qu'il est sobre et il a un peu peur de ne plus arriver à rien sans alcool ou drogue dans son système.

« Tu jouais déjà avant de commencer à boire, il me semble, continue Wes qui doit lire dans ses pensées.

\- Peut-être… »

Mais il y a cette peur, terrible et glaçante, que lorsqu'il posera ses doigts sur les touches d'un piano ou lorsqu'il pincera les cordes d'une guitare, aucun son ne sorte car il aura oublié comment jouer.

« Ecoute Blaine, je t'ai entendu jouer et j'ai moi-même joué quelques unes de tes compositions. Et ça, ce que j'ai entendu, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut t'enlever. Même des lésions cérébrales graves ne t'ont pas empêché de comprendre la musique et de la vivre, donc je ne pense pas qu'un peu de Vodka ou de shit y change quoi que ce soit. »

Blaine acquiesce silencieusement, mais ne fait toujours pas un geste pour se rapprocher de l'instrument.

Wes soupire imperceptiblement, avant de lui passer une main dans le dos.

« Vas-y à ton propre rythme, mais je crois vraiment que tu devrais essayer.

\- … Okay. »

* * *

Blaine finira par s'asseoir devant le piano quelques jours plus tard et il lui faudra encore plusieurs longues minutes avant de commencer tentativement à jouer.

Il est un peu plus de deux heures du matin et il ne parvient pas à dormir. Des rêves sans queue ni tête roulent et tanguent dans son cerveau, le réveillant pour le laisser dans un état d'épuisement qui ne fait que raviver sa migraine.

Il remarque à nouveau le piano en allant se chercher un verre d'eau et quelque chose l'attire imperceptiblement. Peut-être est-ce la lumière qui se réfléchit dessus, à moins que cela ne soit les ombres qui dansent à ses pieds.

Lorsqu'il pose ses doigts sur l'ivoire des touches, ils sont raides et douloureux, mais il se force à ne pas y penser. Il entame un air que sa mémoire lui dicte sans vraiment qu'il ne la sollicite. C'est un morceau facile, rien qui ne lui demande trop d'efforts, mais il est quand heureux de constater que les notes lui viennent sans problèmes. Il commence à chantonner doucement, accompagnant ses doigts qui danse sur les touches de plus en plus vite.

Il essaye péniblement de se rappeler d'où cette mélodie lui vient. Il la connaît bien et devine qu'il a du l'apprendre enfant. Il se souvient de grandes mains fines guidant les siennes et d'un parfum de lilas. Lilas… Qui porte du lilas… Sa mère porte du lilas. Et soudain, tout lui revient. Des images, des sensations et des sons. Ce morceau est le premier morceau que Blaine ait appris à jouer en entier sur le grand piano de ses parents. Comme il était trop petit pour lire les notes, sa mère le lui avait appris mesure par mesure, répétant avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfait et qu'il puisse le présenter à son père… Ce n'est pas surprenant quelque part que ce soit le premier morceau que Blaine décide de rejouer après plusieurs mois sans toucher un instrument de musique. Il a presque l'impression que sa mère est assise à côté de lui et le guide doucement de sa voix mélodieuse dans l'exécution de la mélodie.

C'est un morceau court, mais Blaine le joue encore et encore, essayant de nouvelles choses, rajoutant des accords et créant une toute nouvelle pièce à partir des fragments de sa mémoire.

Il sent alors le large siège s'affaisser légèrement et la chaleur d'un corps à côté de lui.

Wes.

Blaine se mordille la lèvre inférieure nerveusement, se sentant un petit peu coupable de l'avoir réveillé alors qu'il a un cours tôt dans la mâtiné.

« Excuse-moi. », souhaite-t-il dire, mais c'est « Je crois que ma mère me manque. » qu'il prononce finalement du bout des lèvres alors que ses doigts ralentissent sur les touches pour clore le morceau.

Wes lui passe une main dans le dos et murmure doucement.

« J'ai son numéro, je te le déposerai sur la table de la cuisine. »

* * *

« Allo ?

\- … Maman ?

\- Blaine ? C'est toi ? Oh mon Dieu Blaine, tu vas bien ? J'étais tellement inquiète, je…

\- Je suis désolé maman. Tellement désolé. »

Entendre sa voix provoque chez Blaine un ensemble de réaction contradictoire, son cœur enflant et se contractant en même temps douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

« Oh Blaine… Je… Où es-tu ?

\- Je suis chez Wes. Il m'héberge un petit moment… Le temps que je sache un petit peu où j'en suis.

\- Oh. Et… »

Elle hésite, cherche ses mots. Blaine peut presque sentir sa trépidation à travers le téléphone.

« Tu… Tu ne voudrais pas revenir à la maison ? Tu sais, ta chambre est toujours…

\- Maman… Je… »

Blaine ne peut pas rentrer. Pas maintenant. Sans doute jamais. Cette maison et ce qu'il y a vécu le rendrait fou.

« Non. Je… Tu as raison, reprend sa mère alors qu'il n'a rien dit du tout. C'est peut-être encore un peu trop tôt. Mais Blaine, je suis tellement, tellement contente. Je… est-ce que je peux te voir ? Je peux venir chez Wes si tu veux. »

Blaine déglutit. Avoir sa mère au téléphone est une chose, la voir…

« Okay…, s'entend-il répondre, un peu malgré lui. Okay. Je serais content de te revoir maman. »

* * *

Wes leur laisse l'appartement pour respecter leur intimité et Blaine lui en est reconnaissant. Il ne sait pas s'il serait capable de supporter la présence d'un témoin en plus de sa propre nervosité.

Sa mère est à l'heure, les talons claquant sur le pas de la porte alors qu'elle essaye sans trop de succès de garder ses émotions sous contrôle.

« Bonjour Blaine. »

Elle est plus belle que dans son souvenir et ses cheveux sentent toujours le lilas.

« Bonjour maman.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Blaine hoche la tête et s'efface pour la laisser entrer, son corps menu effleurant le sien au passage. Elle s'arrête cependant après deux pas et tend tentativement la main vers son visage, sans pour autant le toucher. Blaine acquiesce doucement, lui donnant la permission indirecte qu'elle semblait attendre et ses doigts sont alors sur ses joues et à la base de sa mâchoire, tirant sur les boucles qu'il a fait raccourcir quelques jours auparavant.

« Tu as maigri. »

Sa voix n'est qu'un chuchotement, mais Blaine y perçoit le regret tout de même. Et soudain, il est dans ses bras, pressé contre sa poitrine comme lorsqu'il était enfant, le nez au creux de son cou. Elle est tellement petite… Bien plus petite que lui. Mais en cet instant précis, cela n'a pas d'importance.

Après ça, les choses sont plus faciles.

Ils parlent pendant plusieurs heures. De tout et de rien d'abord, avant d'aborder délicatement les deux dernières années qui les ont éprouvés tous les deux. Sa mère pleure un peu et Blaine sent plus d'une fois ses propres yeux se mouiller et sa gorge se contracter sur elle-même. Ils ont été blessés et il y a certainement des choses qui ne pourront jamais être réparée, mais ils essayent et, quelque part Blaine n'en demande pas plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

La question est posée du bout des lèvres et, un peu malgré lui, Blaine baisse la tête. Il cherche ses mots longuement, sentant sa main se mettre à trembler nerveusement, avant que sa mère ne la recouvre de la sienne.

« Je crois que… Je veux jouer de la musique. »

C'est la seule vérité qu'il est capable d'offrir pour le moment et elle représente absolument tout ce qui lui reste.

Sa mère ne dit rien d'abord, mais elle hoche la tête, ce que Blaine prend pour un signe encourageant.

« Tu veux aller au conservatoire ? »

Ah… Et c'est là que les choses coincent.

« Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai jamais terminé le lycée. Et il faut de très bon dossier pour y rentrer et poursuivre des études poussées. Sans compter que je n'arriverai jamais à passer l'examen d'entrée. »

Sa mère se raidit et se transforme soudain en Mme Anderson, la femme de tête que Blaine ne connaît que trop bien.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, demande-t-elle une seconde fois.

\- Oui.

\- Bien, alors nous allons trouver des solutions. »

Et, fidèle à ses paroles, elle en trouve.

* * *

Le premier problème à régler est son diplôme de fin d'étude. Blaine a complété péniblement sa première, mais beaucoup de choses se sont passées entre temps et il est loin d'être capable de passer un examen dans l'état actuel des choses.

« Est-ce que tu serais opposé à recevoir un enseignement adapté ? », lui demande un jour Wes alors qu'ils sont en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Blaine hausse les épaules. Il y a un temps où oui, cela l'aurait dérangé de reconnaître son handicap comme ça, mais ce qu'il a dit à sa mère est vrai : Il est prêt à tout pour pouvoir rentrer au conservatoire.

« S'il peut me faire passer l'examen en juin, je n'y suis pas opposé, non.

\- Okay. Je vais voir avec le département de pédagogie de la fac, je suis sûr qu'ils pourront m'aiguiller. Je me renseignerai aussi sur les possibilités d'examens aménagés. »

La gratitude serre le ventre de Blaine comme un étau et il se promet tout au fond de lui de se montrer à la hauteur et de lui rendre tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui au centuple. Wes est en train littéralement de lui sauver la vie et Blaine est presque sûr qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte.

De son côté sa mère engage deux professeurs de musique différents qu'elle paye grassement avec une obligation de résultat. Car, bien que Blaine ait de très bonnes prédispositions, il n'a pour l'instant ni le niveau technique, ni le niveau théorique pour réussir le concours d'entrée. La technique ne devrait pas poser trop de problème s'il s'y attèle sérieusement, mais la théorie… Non. Blaine refuse de se laisser décourager en avance. Ils trouveront un moyen. Il n'a pas le courage de les lire, mais sa mère a acheté plusieurs dizaines d'ouvrages sur les dommages cérébraux et l'apprentissage. Elle et Wes passent leurs soirées le nez dedans et Blaine soupçonne même Wes d'envisager de faire sa thèse dessus.

Il y a forcément un moyen.

* * *

« Je pourrais t'offrir une nouvelle guitare pour ton anniversaire. », jette un jour Wes au détour d'une conversation.

Blaine, qui est en train de répéter consciencieusement une pièce de Chopin au piano, lui répond par une spectaculaire fausse note.

« Je… Je ne préférerais pas, merci. »

Wes fait déjà tellement pour lui, il n'a certainement pas besoin de lui faire de cadeau d'anniversaire.

« Mais je croyais que tu voulais rejouer de la guitare et éventuellement présenter deux disciplines au conservatoire ? »

Blaine hoche la tête et arrête définitivement de jouer.

« Je veux me l'acheter moi-même. »

Il s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge.

« Après… Ce que j'ai fait à l'autre, je ne peux pas accepter que tu m'offres un nouvel instrument. Je vais utiliser celles prêtées par le conservatoire pour leurs cours de musique, en attendant d'avoir économisé assez. »

Wes le regarde, visiblement surpris.

« Mais… Avec quoi est-ce que tu vas économiser ? »

L'argent n'a jamais été un problème pour la famille de Wes, mais il sait que Blaine n'accepte pas l'aide que sa mère lui a déjà proposé plusieurs fois et qu'il essaye tant que possible de réduire ses dépenses au minimum pour ne pas être une charge trop lourde.

« J'ai trouvé du travail. »

Il y a une once de fierté dans la voix de Blaine et Wes sourit.

« Ce n'est qu'un tiers temps, mais je n'aurais pas eu le temps de prendre plus de toute façon. »

Wes hoche la tête.

« Où as-tu trouvé ?

\- A l'école primaire. Ils cherchaient quelqu'un pour nettoyer après la classe.

\- Tu vas décoller beaucoup de chewing-gum. », remarque simplement Wes en souriant.

Blaine lui est reconnaissant de ne pas relever la nature du travail, mais quelque part, il aurait du savoir que Wes ne se montrerait jamais autre chose que compréhensif.

« C'est le karma.

\- Pourquoi, tu collais beaucoup de chewing-gum sous ta chaise en primaire ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée. »

* * *

Entre les raclures de chewing-gum, les cours de solfège avancés et tout le programme de terminal à rattraper, Blaine ne voit pas les mois passer.

Ce n'est pas facile, il ne dira pas le contraire, mais il a passé tellement de mois à juste… survivre, qu'exister pour quelque chose lui donne plus d'énergie qu'il n'en consume. Il doit toujours faire avec les conséquences de son traumatisme crânien et de terribles migraines le paralysent parfois des heures entières, mais il se relève toujours et continue à jouer.

Ces mois là sont parmi les plus heureux depuis longtemps et Blaine sent lentement sa colère se résorber sur elle-même. Elle est toujours là et il lui arrive de devoir sortir prendre l'air pour ne pas laisser sa frustration prendre le dessus, mais il la contrôle mieux. Certains jours, il a même l'impression de pouvoir ressentir des choses à nouveau en dehors de la musique, qui ne soit pas de la tristesse ou de la culpabilité, mais ces moments sont tellement éphémères qu'il a tendance à les oublier.

* * *

« Vous devriez peut-être aller consulter un spécialiste. », lui dit un jour un de ses professeurs, lorsqu'il est obligé de s'arrêter de jouer pour masser ses doigts raides et trop tendus.

« Pour vos mots de tête et pour l'arthrite, j'entends. Il y a certainement des traitements pour vous soulager et votre jeu ne pourrait qu'en bénéficier. »

Blaine hoche simplement la tête sans répondre et essaye de forcer mentalement ses doigts à se détendre.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veuille pas aller consulter un médecin mais… Il a vu assez de docteurs pour toute une vie et il y a des choses qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à regarder en face. Parce que, pour être honnête, il n'y a pas que pour ça qu'il faudrait qu'il consulte.

Lorsqu'il est sorti de la clinique de désintoxication, on lui a fournit le nom d'un psychiatre pour un suivi et éviter ainsi une rechute, mais il n'a jamais réussi à composer le numéro de téléphone. Quelque part, Blaine n'y croit plus. Il sait que le soir de l'accident, quelque chose s'est cassé en lui et il ne croit pas en l'aide de qui que ce soit pour recoller les morceaux. Il est mort cette nuit là et, il va bien falloir qu'il apprenne à vivre avec.

_Oui, mais tu as promis de faire tout ce qu'il faut pour entrer au conservatoire…_

Une once de culpabilité lui serre la gorge.

Wes l'accompagnerait s'il le lui demandait, mais il a déjà fait bien assez pour lui et quelque part Blaine a conscience que cette démarche doit venir de lui.

« Je vais y penser. », déclare-t-il finalement, avant de reprendre ses gammes.

Ce n'est pas un mensonge, mais cela ne le fait pas se sentir mieux pour autant.

* * *

Blaine rêve. Il le sait car les couleurs sont complètement décalées et lui font penser à un film de Jean-Pierre Jeunet. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas d'adorables excentriques, ni d'acrobates.

Il est dehors. De gros nuages vert cotonneux roulent dans le ciel et des éclairs orange zèbrent la nuit avant que le tonnerre n'explose bien des secondes plus tard. Blaine n'est pas trempé. Il devrait l'être, mais la pluie tombe à l'envers et par une logique qu'il ne s'explique pas, cela ne le mouille pas.

Il ne reconnait pas vraiment l'endroit où il se trouve, mais quelque chose lui est familier. L'odeur peut-être… Non.

Son ventre se serre nerveusement.

Ce n'est pas normal.

Il y a des voitures. Beaucoup. Et des lumières clignotent à travers les fenêtres d'un gros bâtiment qui lui fait penser à un gymnase. Il y a de la musique. Quelque chose d'entrainant et de connu.  _Dancing Queen ?_

Oh.

Et soudain, Blaine sait où il se trouve.

Il est sur un parking et dans quelques secondes, cinq adolescents vont détruire la vie de deux garçons qui se trouvaient là et avaient juste commis le crime de se tenir par la main.

Grant et lui n'étaient même pas en couple. Ils s'étaient juste tenus par la main parce que Blaine avait trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. Un manifeste. Quelque chose.

Blaine se met à courir. Il sait où il doit aller et… Oh Seigneur…

Tout d'un coup, il n'y a plus aucun autre son que celui rythmique de la pluie et du tonnerre qui s'éloigne. Il n'entend pas les voix, il n'entend pas les coups. Mais il les voit.

Il se voit, face contre terre dans une marre de sang, le visage tuméfié et livide mais les yeux grands ouverts tourné vers Grant.

Il avait oublié. Durant cinq précieuses années, il avait oublié. Il avait oublié Grant roulé en boule sur le sol, gémissant alors qu'il est littéralement roué de coups de pieds et battu avec une batte de base-ball. Il avait oublié ses dents cassés et son regard terrifié s'accrochant au sien. Il avait oublié la chaussure s'écrasant sur sa nuque et éteignant la lumière dans ses yeux écarquillés.

Il avait oublié avoir vu Grant mourir.

* * *

Blaine se réveille en hurlant, trempé de sueur et les membres tremblant convulsivement.

Wes est assis à côté de lui, passant une main hésitante dans le dos et ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

« Blaine… Blaine… Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. Il ne t'arrivera rien ici. »

Sa respiration est sifflante et douloureuse, brûlant sa gorge et ses poumons et lui donnant l'impression qu'il va étouffer d'un moment à l'autre.

« Je… Je… Je vais vomir… », a-t-il la force de murmurer avant de se détourner sur le côté et de rendre l'intégralité de son diner dans la poubelle à côté de son lit.

Wes se lève et va chercher une petite serviette de toilette qu'il mouille sous le robinet, avant de la lui passer dans le cou et sur le visage.

« Est-ce que tu veux un verre d'eau ? »

Blaine acquiesce sans un mot.

Lorsque Wes revient, il s'est un peu calmé et les tremblements de ses membres sont maintenant presqu'imperceptibles. Il saisit le verre que Wes lui présente et boit doucement à petites gorgées, l'eau fraiche apaisant sa gorge irritée.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », demande Wes d'une voix peu assurée.

Apparemment, Blaine vient de lui faire plus peur qu'il ne le pensait.

« J'avais oublié…, murmure-t-il, en baissant les yeux. J'avais oublié que je l'avais vu mourir. »

Blaine entend la respiration de Wes se bloquer dans sa trachée, en même temps qu'il sent de grosses larmes chaudes rouler sur ses joues.

« Seigneur… Blaine… »

Et soudain, ses bras sont autour de lui et Blaine se retrouve collé contre le tissu passé de sa robe de chambre et… Il s'y accroche comme si sa vie en dépendant. Ce qui est peut-être bien le cas en cet instant précis.

Ils ne disent rien pendant longtemps, Blaine simplement agrippé à Wes, les épaules secouées de sanglots trop longtemps retenus, alors que les dernières images de son rêve, si vivides quelques minutes plus tôt, commencent à se dissiper.

Au bout d'un moment, Blaine sent les doigts de Wes dans ses cheveux, effleurant sa cicatrice sans la toucher vraiment.

« Je suis tellement désolé, chuchote-t-il presque contre son oreille en resserrant encore un peu plus son étreinte. Tellement, tellement désolé… »

Alors, Blaine l'embrasse. Parce que c'est ce que son cerveau confus lui dicte et qu'en cet instant précis, son monde est réduit à Wes. Juste Wes. Et il a juste besoin de chaleur et d'un corps contre le sien.

Ses larmes coulent toujours, l'angle n'est pas bon et leurs nez se cognent l'un contre l'autre mais Blaine… Blaine ne s'en rend pas contre. Parce que les lèvres sous les siennes sont douces et chaudes et que les bras de Wes continuent de presque le bercer. Et, la seule chose que son cerveau est capable de produire alors est une simple litanie pathétique de :  _Aime-moi, aime-moi, s'il te plait, aime-moi…_

Sauf que Wes ne répond pas à son baiser et que même si Blaine met plusieurs secondes à s'en rendre compte, quelque part… Quelque part il l'a toujours su et ce qu'il reste de son cœur se brise peut-être juste encore un petit peu.

Il détache ses lèvres de celles de Wes, mais ne fait pas un geste pour bouger de sa position et Wes ne bouge pas non plus.

« Tu te trompes de personne, finit par souffler Wes, presque trop bas pour que Blaine puisse l'entendre. Ce n'est pas moi qui peut te donner ce que tu cherches mais… »

Wes ne finit pas sa phrase et Blaine n'en a pas besoin. Il n'a que faire d'une platitude et il est reconnaissant à son ami de la lui épargner.

Peut-être a-t-il raison. Peut-être que Blaine se trompe et confond ses sentiments. Sûrement même. Mais, juste pour cette fois ci, Blaine s'autorise à profiter du corps pressé contre le sien et des murmures de réconforts au creux de son oreille.

* * *

Blaine rencontre le docteur Mayer quelques jours plus tard.

Son nom était sur la liste de suggestion de thérapeutes que lui a remis la clinique et, il ne sait pas trop, mais cela lui dit quelque chose.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il est introduit dans son cabinet, il n'est pas surpris de reconnaître l'un des médecins qui se sont succédés à son chevet après son agression. Il ne se souvient pas de lui avoir dit quoi que ce soit, mais il se rappelle de ses petites lunettes et de son crâne presque chauve.

« … Bonjour.

\- Bonjour Blaine. »

Blaine sursaute légèrement et sent ses articulations se raidir.

« Vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

Le docteur Mayer acquiesce avec un sourire.

« Je me souviens de tous mes patients. Même de ceux qui ne me décrochent pas un mot.

\- Oh.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène chez moi après tout ce temps ? »

Et c'est là, la partie la plus difficile. Parler. Raconter les cinq dernières années et ce qu'il est devenu. Raconter les angoisses, les douleurs et les cauchemars. Raconter l'alcool, la drogue et les nuits dont il ne se souvient plus.

La honte paralyse sa langue plusieurs fois, mais le psychiatre ne le pousse jamais. Il attend simplement ou relance sur un sujet ou sur un autre, notant de temps en temps quelques phrases dans son cahier.

Une fois que Blaine a finit d'expliquer, il se sent littéralement épuisé et un léger mal de tête commence à presser contre ses tempes.

« Une dernière question Blaine, et après ce sera à moi de parler. Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à venir me voir, vous auriez pu le faire il y a plusieurs mois de ça déjà. »

Blaine hoche la tête et raidit ses épaules une dernière fois.

« Je me suis souvenu de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là. J'ai… Vu beaucoup de choses, mais je crois que je m'étais forcé à oublié. Et j'ai embrassé mon meilleur ami. Ce qui a la réflexion était une belle connerie. »

Le docteur Mayer laisse échapper un petit rire et fait cliquer son stylo avant de reposer son cahier.

« Bien, la première chose sur laquelle nous allons nous concentrer est le traitement des conséquences neurologiques de votre agression. Vous n'y croyez peut-être pas, mais les médicaments qui vous avaient été prescrits avaient une utilité précise. En arrêtant de les prendre, vous vous faites du mal plus ou moins volontairement. Je vais vous donner le nom d'un neurologue qui pourra vous recevoir rapidement et vous donner quelque chose pour vos douleurs, votre arthrite et surtout pour votre mémoire. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez eu un traumatisme crânien que votre vie est finie Blaine. J'ai l'impression que vous vous enfermez volontairement dans vos handicaps qui vous empêchent d'avancer. Mon travail est de découvrir pourquoi et de vous aidez à le dépasser. En plus des séquelles de l'accident, vous souffrez vraisemblablement d'un syndrome de stress post traumatique qui n'a jamais été traité, ni même véritablement détecté. Nous allons essayer de travailler là dessus et vous permettre de retrouver toutes ses choses que vous dites ne plus ressentir. Parce qu'elles sont toujours là. Peut-être même encore plus qu'avant. C'est juste que vous, vous ne vous autorisez pas à les exprimer. »

Cela fait beaucoup à assimiler et Blaine ne peut que hocher la tête un petit peu bêtement, avant d'inscrire dans son agenda le nom du neurologue que lui donne le docteur Mayer. Ce qu'il retient cependant, c'est qu'il y a une brèche. Une voix de secours. Un espoir que sa vie ne soit pas qu'une mort s'étalant sur plusieurs dizaines d'années.

* * *

L'effet des médicaments prescrits par le neurologue n'est pas immédiat, mais il est assez rapide pour que Blaine en ressente les effets dans les deux semaines suivant son passage à la pharmacie.

Ses mains sont plus souples, sa tête plus claire et ses tremblements bien moins nombreux. Si bien qu'en deux mois ses performances aussi bien musicales que scolaire s'en ressentent beaucoup.

En juin, Blaine passe l'examen de fin d'étude secondaire qu'il obtient avec des résultats satisfaisants. Son handicap, maintenant déclaré et reconnu par l'Etat lui permet de faire les devoirs à son rythme et d'avoir une personne prête à écrire pour lui, si ses doigts se retrouvent paralysés en plein travail. Fort heureusement, il n'a pas besoin d'avoir recours à ça et, lorsqu'il voit son nom sur la liste des reçus, quelque chose proche de la joie fait battre son cœur plus vite.

Il fête son succès avec Wes et sa mère dans un petit restaurant de Westerville et Blaine dévore son plat avec un entrain perdu depuis longtemps.

_J'y suis arrivé. Je peux y arriver._

En juillet, il s'achète une guitare. La première dont il ait payé le moindre centime de sa propre poche. Elle est moins belle que celle que Wes lui avait offert, mais cela n'empêche pas Blaine d'en tomber un petit peu amoureux quand même et d'insister pour présenter sa pièce d'entrée au conservatoire avec elle. C'est une guitare d'occasion, elle est un peu éraflée sur le côté et il a du changer toutes les cordes, mais elle produit toujours un son extraordinaire.

« Un petit peu comme toi, lui fait remarquer Wes

\- Un petit peu comme moi. »

* * *

L'examen d'entrée au conservatoire de Colombus est début septembre. Blaine s'est inscrit à la deuxième session car il avait peur de ne pas être au niveau pour la première en juin.

Mais, cette fois ci, il est fin prêt. Il a parfois du mal à le croire, mais tout au fond de lui, il le sait.

Pour son examen technique, il a préparé une reprise de  _Teenage Dream_  dont il a écrit lui-même l'arrangement musical en rajoutant des passages à la technicité plus complexe que le morceau original. C'est un choix dangereux, mais original et il espère que cela jouera en sa faveur.

Après avoir passé ses épreuves, il doit attendre encore deux longues semaines avant d'avoir les résultats. Deux longues semaines qu'il passe à composer de la musique comme si sa vie en dépendait, allant jusqu'à oublier de manger si Wes ne le lui rappelle pas.

Tous les jours, sa mère passe à l'Eglise allumer un cierge et, même s'il n'est plus croyant depuis longtemps, Blaine sait ainsi qu'au moins une personne prie pour lui.

La lettre finit par arriver un mardi matin. C'est une simple enveloppe blanche, pas plus épaisse qu'une vulgaire facture. Blaine la tourne et retourne dans ses doigts tremblants, incapable de l'ouvrir seul. Il attend que Wes rentre le soir de l'Université et il lui tend le pli sans un mot. Wes jette un œil au logo dans le coin droit et Blaine peut voir sur son visage qu'il comprend immédiatement

« Est-ce que tu veux que je l'ouvre pour toi ?

\- … S'il te plait. »

Les secondes que demande l'ouverture de la lettre lui paraissent une éternité trop courte et Blaine arrête peut-être de respirer jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le froissement du papier qu'on déplie. Les yeux de Wes parcourent les lignes à toute vitesse, avant de ralentir et de rester accrochés à une phrase que Blaine ne peut pas voir.

« Putain.», souffle-t-il, les yeux agrandis de surprise.

Blaine sent une pierre lui tomber dans l'estomac…

« Tu as obtenu une bourse. En plus de ton admission. Une bourse du mérite. »

Et, subitement, Blaine se met alors à pleurer comme un bébé, là, en plein milieu du salon et quelque chose comme du bonheur fait enfler son cœur dans sa poitrine.

* * *

Le mois précèdent sa rentrée au conservatoire est occupé principalement par son déménagement. La bourse d'entrée qu'il a reçue permet à Blaine d'avoir une sorte de chambre en Internat au cœur du complexe, sans avoir à payer de frais exorbitants et il saute sur l'occasion. Wes lui adresse un regard de chien battu pendant quelques jours, mais Blaine reste ferme sur sa décision. Il aime vivre avec Wes, là n'est pas la question, mais il sait aussi qu'il ne peut pas rester chez lui éternellement.

« Vous avez construit une relation de co-dépendance avec votre ami, lui dit un jour le docteur Mayer. C'est quelque chose d'important pour une personne souffrant d'addiction et cela vous a sûrement aidé à reprendre pieds et à ne pas recommencer un cycle d'autodestruction. Le problème est que vous vous enfermez dans ce système autour de lui et de votre mère et c'est ce cloisonnement qui n'est pas bon. Vous devez petit à petit apprendre à vivre pour vous. Ca ne veut pas dire que vous devez cesser de les voir, bien sûr mais… Maintenant que vous avez été accepté au conservatoire, pourquoi ne pas penser à prendre un appartement ? »

Blaine acquiesce. Il n'est pas forcément d'accord avec tout ce que le docteur Mayer peut lui suggérer, mais cette fois ci, Blaine est arrivé à la même conclusion et le médecin ne fait que le conforter dans son choix.

Une semaine plus tard, une petite voiture de location est garée devant l'appartement de Wes pour déménager la totalité de ses maigres possessions. Il n'y a que trois cartons et deux valises de vêtements en plus des instruments de musique, mais il suppose de toute façon que la chambre qu'il occupera ne permettra pas qu'il emmène plus.

« Tu es sûr de toi, lui demande Wes pour la quinzième fois.

\- Sûr. », répond Blaine, pour la quinzième fois également.

Ce n'était pas forcément une décision facile à prendre, mais il ne la regrette pas.

La chambre est petite, mais fonctionnelle et il est plutôt content de constater qu'il n'aura pas à partager de sanitaire avec le reste des internes et qu'il dispose également d'un minuscule coin cuisine. Blaine ne sait pas trop, si sa condition lui a permis d'avoir un logement préférentiel, mais il ne le questionne pas. Certaines choses sont bonnes à prendre d'où qu'elles viennent.

Dire au revoir à Wes est bizarre et inconfortable. Surtout qu'ils ont prévu de se revoir le lendemain pour aller dans un bar où se tient une soirée « open mic ». Ils finissent par tomber maladroitement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en échangeant un sourire nerveux.

« Je suis nul pour les au revoir, marmonne Blaine contre l'épaule de Wes.

\- Yep… »

* * *

C'est la première fois depuis son agression que Blaine accepte d'essayer de se produire en public. Et, c'est aussi la première fois qu'il retourne dans un bar depuis plus d'un an. Wes a du insister lourdement pendant plusieurs semaines avant qu'il n'accepte et Blaine le soupçonne même d'avoir utilisé sa légère culpabilité face à son déménagement. Ceci dit, il aurait du se douter que Wes arriverait à ses fins. Il arrive toujours à ses fins.

Ils se retrouvent devant l'Absinthe, un petit peu avant 22h. Blaine est nerveux et sa jambe est agitée de petits tremblements convulsifs qu'il ne parvient pas à contrôler.

« Hey. »

Wes se rapproche de lui et passe une main dans son dos.

« Si ça ne va pas, tu sais qu'on peut toujours s'en aller. »

Blaine hoche la tête.

Il sait qu'il ne boira pas d'alcool et l'Absinthe n'a absolument rien à voir avec les bars qu'ils fréquentaient dans l'intention de se saouler le plus rapidement possible mais… Il y a encore trop de choses raccrochées à la symbolique du lieu.

« Ca ira, répond-il malgré tout, en se redressant légèrement et en prenant une inspiration décidée. Je peux y arriver.

\- Okay. Mais si ça ne va pas, dis le moi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ils finissent donc pas rentrer et s'assoient à une table un petit peu en retrait. Blaine commande un cocktail sans alcool et Wes l'imite. Ils en ont discuté avant et ont décidé pour la première fois d'éviter tout contact avec la substance. Cela leur fait à tous les deux un peu bizarre de boire un Shirley Temple au milieu de toutes ces tables jonchées de verres de bière, mais c'est sans doute mieux comme ça.

Sur la petite scène, un jeune homme finit de jouer ce qui doit être la dernière chanson d'une sorte de petit concert privé. Il est plutôt bon se dit Blaine en observant ses mains danser sur les touches du piano, avant de l'abandonner pour se diriger vers un violoncelle.

Blaine ne sait pas jouer de violon, de violoncelle ou de contrebasse, mais en voyant le jeune homme faire voler son archet sur les cordes, il brûle d'apprendre. Il y a quelque chose d'incroyablement érotique chez une personne jouant du violoncelle. La façon dont le musicien enroule son corps autour de l'instrument restera sans doute éternellement suggestive. Enfin, pour Blaine du moins. Il se sent rougir et baisse les yeux, se concentrant sur son verre à moitié vide. Wes capte son regard et sourit.

« Il te plait ? »

Blaine en recrache presque sa gorgée de cocktail par le nez.

« Pardon ?

\- Oh, allez, j'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais.

\- Je ne le regardais pas lui, je regardais ses mains ! »

Ce qui est d'ailleurs parfaitement véridique.

La voix de Wes s'adoucit.

« Tu sais, tu as parfaitement le droit de le regarder. Je ne suis pas gay, mais je le trouve plutôt séduisant. »

Blaine hausse les épaules et garde ses yeux baissés.

« Pas tout de suite, finit-il par marmonner dans sa barbe.

\- Okay. »

Et le sujet est aussitôt abandonné. Seigneur, Blaine adore Wes.

Finalement, le concert se termine et la scène est dégagée pour la deuxième partie, ne laissant disponible qu'une sono et un micro. Une soirée « open mic » n'est en fait qu'un nom un peu plus élaboré pour dire « soirée karaoké », mais le public n'est pas vraiment le même à l'Absinthe qu'il peut l'être dans un club.

Blaine ne se sent pas encore assez à l'aise pour se manifester et il ne sait pas vraiment s'il le sera avant qu'ils s'en aillent, mais il a accepté d'essayer. Après une petite demi-heure et une succession de chanteurs amateurs plus ou moins talentueux – Blaine n'oubliera sans doute jamais cette version de  _Feel_  en voix de tête par un adolescent n'ayant visiblement pas fini de muer – Wes se lève et après avoir adressé un clin d'œil à Blaine, se dirige vers la scène.

Blaine sourit et se renfonce dans son siège. Il a toujours aimé entendre Wes chanter et depuis son bref passage chez les Warblers, il n'en a pas eu véritablement l'occasion, à part les rares fois où son ami s'est laissé aller sous la douche.

Blaine reconnait la chanson dès les premières mesures et ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Il n'y a vraiment que Wes pour choisir une chanson aussi inappropriée à la situation que  _Raise your glass_ de Pink et arriver à le faire sourire. Wes n'a jamais été un performeur, comme Blaine l'était, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de vraiment aimer la musique et d'y prendre visiblement beaucoup de plaisir. Il finit sous les applaudissements et rejoint Blaine en sautillant légèrement, un mince filet de sueur coulant sur sa tempe à cause de la chaleur des projecteurs.

« Alors, prêt à te lancer, demande-t-il en s'asseyant avant de finir d'un trait le verre que Blaine a commandé pour lui.

\- On verra. »

Lentement, il sent ses muscles se dénouer et l'ambiance du bar détendre les dernières tensions de son dos. Deux autres personnes se succèdent derrière le micro, avant qu'il ne finisse par se lever et rejoindre doucement l'estrade où un employé est en train de régler les baffles. Il sait ce qu'il va chanter. Il n'est pas sûr que grand monde connaisse, mais ce n'est pas très important. Le morceau est parfait et il sent déjà les paroles rouler sur sa langue. Lentement, il monte sur la scène et se dirige vers le micro. Wes lui adresse un petit signe de la main pour l'encourager. Blaine ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration avant de se mettre à chanter.

_Could be!  
_ _Who knows?  
_ _There's something due any day;  
_ _I will know right away,  
_ _Soon as it shows.  
_ _It may come cannonballing down through the sky,  
_ _Gleam in its eye,  
_ _Bright as a rose!  
_ _Who knows?  
_ _It's only just out of reach,  
_ _Down the block, on a beach,  
_ _Under a tree.  
_ _I got a feeling there's a miracle due,  
_ _Gonna come true,  
_ _Coming to me!  
_ _[…]_

* * *

Blaine n'a pas vraiment conscience de finir la chanson, encore trop imprégné par la musique et les paroles qui résonnent en lui comme une promesse. Il ne se souvient pas non plus avoir fermé les yeux, mais quand ils les ouvrent, il se retrouve face à une salle applaudissant à tout rompre. Plusieurs personnes se sont même levées de leurs sièges pour l'applaudir et il peut entendre quelques discussions commencer à naître :

_« C'était quoi ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas…_

_\- Une comédie musicale ?_

_\- Peut-être…_

_\- West Side Story, non ?_

_\- On s'en fiche._ _Ce type pourrait remettre n'importe quelle chanson au goût du jour. Tu as entendu sa voix ?_

_\- Incroyable. »_

Blaine sent un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale et un peu malgré lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'incline gauchement, repose le micro et rejoint sa place, malgré les « bis » et autres « encore ! » qui retentissent ici et là.

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

Wes applaudit encore lentement lorsque Blaine arrive à leur petite table.

« Je savais bien que j'avais raison de te faire venir ici. West Side Story, vraiment ? »

Blaine baisse la tête, mais ne peut toujours pas s'empêcher de sourire.

« J'admets que le kick d'adrénaline en valait la peine.

\- Sans blague. »

Ils restent encore une petite heure à simplement regarder d'autres jeunes gens essayer d'enflammer la scène, avant de penser doucement à rejoindre leurs appartements respectifs. Il est déjà un petit peu plus de deux heures du matin et Blaine n'a plus vraiment l'habitude. Il sent ses paupières battre pathétiquement, ce que Wes ne manque pas de remarquer.

« Bon, allez, hop, on rentre. Aucun intérêt à ce que tu t'endormes sur la table. »

Blaine acquiesce et commence à enfiler sa veste pour se préparer à sortir.

« Attend moi juste deux minutes, l'arrête Wes en se levant. Je dois passer aux toilettes.

\- Okay. »

Blaine est plaisamment détendu et prêt à reconnaître qu'il a passé une excellente soirée. Peut-être même que cette expérience le poussera à revenir, qui sait ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarque pas au début que quelqu'un se tient près de la table et il lui faut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'on s'adresse à lui.

« Hey ! »

Oh. Il s'agit du musicien de la première partie et il semble être en train de lui tendre la main depuis un bon moment déjà.

« Oh. Heu… Bonsoir. Pardon, je crois que j'étais en train de dormir debout. »

Blaine se saisit enfin de la main tendue, se sentant maintenant un peu idiot.

« Il n'y a pas de mal. Je suis Josh. J'ai joué, tout à l'heure. »

Il montre sa large housse protégeant certainement son violoncelle.

« Oh. J'ai vu. Nous sommes arrivés pour la fin du concert. Tu es très doué. »

Josh sourit. Et, Blaine réalise que Wes a raison : le jeune homme est assez séduisant. Grand, blond, un large sourire et de longues mains fines et noueuses.

« Pas autant que toi. Cela faisait longtemps que l'Absinthe n'avait pas eu une prestation digne de ce nom. Je veux dire, pas d'offense à ton petit-ami, mais tu l'as largement surpassé. »

Blaine ne sait vraiment pas trop quoi répondre à ça.

« Oh. Heu… Non. Je veux dire. Wes n'est pas mon petit ami. C'est un ami. Hum. Merci ? »

Le sourire de Josh se fait plus grand et Blaine sent absurdement sa jambe droite se mettre à trembler légèrement.

« De rien, c'est amplement mérité ! Tu joues de la musique ? Tu dois avoir une formation musicale pour chanter comme ça.

\- Hum. Je vais au conservatoire. Enfin, à la rentrée, je veux dire. Je viens d'obtenir l'examen d'entrée. Je joue du piano et de la guitare.

\- Cool ! J'y suis allé un temps, mais j'ai principalement appris tout seul.

\- Même le violoncelle ? »

Cette fois ci, Blaine est vraiment intéressé.

« Yep. Il y a des méthodes sur Internet. Mais, globalement, ça aide que j'ai eu une formation de violon à la base.

\- Ah. Dommage. Je ne joue que de la guitare et je pense que c'est un peu trop différent du violoncelle pour m'aider.

\- Je pourrais te donner des cours. »

Il y a dans le regard de Josh et dans son sourire quelque chose que Blaine connaît bien et il sait que sa proposition ne concerne certainement pas que le violoncelle. Et Blaine… Sans l'alcool, il ne sait vraiment, vraiment pas gérer ce genre de choses. S'il avait bu, ce serait plus simple. Il suivrait Josh chez lui ou il le ramènerait à son appartement et ils baiseraient sur la première surface venue et Blaine ne le reverrait sans doute plus après ça. Josh a l'air d'être un type plutôt gentil et sympa et, si ça se trouve ce n'est pas ça qu'il cherche, mais Blaine ne sait pas… Ne peut pas… Parce que…

Il sent une boule d'angoisse naître dans sa gorge et sa jambe se met à trembler perceptiblement.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

« Hey. »

Josh saisit sa main, mais Blaine la retire aussitôt comme si elle venait d'être brûlée.

« Je… heu… Pardon. Je dois partir. Je… »

Il pense juste à prendre sa veste et son portefeuille avant de se précipiter vers la sortie, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

* * *

Wes le trouve, assis sur un trottoir à quelques rues de là, les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Il se balance très légèrement d'avant en arrière, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et sa respiration ne sort plus que par petites expirations douloureuses.

« Blaine ? Qu'est-ce que … ? »

Blaine secoue la tête, grinçant des dents et essayant de rassembler ses pensées désordonnées.

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. »

Wes s'assied à côté de lui, d'abord sans le toucher, avant de passer doucement une main dans son dos. Le contact est familier et Blaine semble prendre conscience qu'il n'est dans aucun danger immédiat. Sa respiration se calme et ses tremblements se font moins violents. Ils restent comme ça en silence pendant quelques minutes, Blaine essayant simplement de ralentir les battements de son cœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demande Wes, lorsque le visage de Blaine a regagné un peu de ses couleurs.

\- Je… Il y avait… Josh…

\- Josh ? »

Blaine déglutit difficilement.

« Le musicien du début. Il est venu à ta table et… »

Les yeux de Wes s'agrandissent et ses poings se serrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Qu'est-ce que ce connard a essayé de …

\- NON. »

Il crie sans véritablement en avoir l'intention, mais cela a le mérite d'arrêter Wes dans sa tirade.

« Il n'a rien fait. Je… Peut-être que… »

Les mots se coincent dans sa gorge et il n'arrive pas à les prononcer. C'est dur, si dur. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Blaine ferme les yeux et sent poindre des larmes brulantes au coin de ses paupières.

« J'ai peut-être le sida. »

Le temps semble se suspendre une seconde avant de reprendre à toute vitesse, l'admission résonnant à ses oreilles comme des ongles sur un tableau noir. Mais, il ne peut plus revenir en arrière maintenant… Wes est la première personne à qui il le dit, même si cette certitude lui dévore le cœur depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

« Hein… Pardon ? Quoi ? … »

Visiblement, Wes ne sait pas comment réagir du tout. Blaine renifle et essuie ses yeux machinalement avant de reprendre une nouvelle inspiration.

« Lorsque je buvais et que je consommais un peu trop de shit, j'ai fait pas mal de choses dont je ne me souviens pas et… Je ne pense pas m'être protégé tout le temps. Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… »

Un flash fait passer devant ses yeux quelques images de sa première fois, mais même là… Il ne se souvient pas. Il se rappelle du mur humide contre sa joue, de la chaleur courant le long de sa colonne vertébrale et d'une main autour de son érection… Et il se rappelle de la douleur fantomatique le lendemain matin…

Il préférerait ne pas se souvenir du tout.

« Et… Tu as fait un test ? »

Blaine secoue la tête.

« Non. Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas.

\- Comment ça tu ne veux pas ? »

Wes est extrêmement agité maintenant.

« Mais… Mais tu pourrais contaminer quelqu'un et c'est dangereux pour toi et…

\- Wes. »

Blaine le coupe sèchement.

« Laisse tomber, je ne compte coucher avec personne de toute façon. Ca ne regarde donc que moi.

\- Mais…

\- Laisse tomber. »

Wes est encore trop choqué pour trouver une réponse adéquate et Blaine se lève, soudain incapable de rester immobile.

« Je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- Mais…

\- Ca ira Wes, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'appelle cette semaine, okay ?

\- Okay… Je … Okay… »

* * *

Blaine ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il parle de cet incident au docteur Mayer. D'ailleurs, il le regrette presqu'immédiatement après avoir refermé la bouche.

Le médecin reste silencieux quelques secondes, avant de croiser les mains devant lui comme Blaine l'a déjà vu faire maintenant plusieurs fois.

« Pouvez-vous me redire pourquoi vous refusez de faire le teste de dépistage HIV ? »

Blaine hausse les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas, c'est tout.

\- Parce que ça vous fait peur ? »

Blaine réfléchit sérieusement à cette possibilité avant de finalement secouer la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu. Vous êtes trop en colère pour avoir peur.

\- Pardon ? »

Blaine sent ses sourcils s'arquer de surprise. Il sait… Qu'il est en colère. Tout le temps. Mais il ne voit pas ce que cela vient faire ici.

« Vous voulez que je vous expose mon hypothèse ?

\- Allez-y toujours… »

Le docteur Mayer se redresse un petit peu sur sa chaise et se penche en avant.

« Je pense que malgré ce que vous dites, vous êtes terrifié et que vous couvrez cette peur primaire avec de la colère et de l'indifférence. Tout le monde a peur de mourir Blaine, et vous ne faites pas exception. C'est ce qui vous a amené sur le pas de la porte de votre meilleur ami Wes. Ce qui m'intéresse moi par contre, c'est de savoir d'où vient cette colère et contre qui ou quoi elle est dirigée. Or, je crois avoir commencé à comprendre. Je peux continuer ? »

Blaine sent son cœur se serrer, mais hoche la tête tout de même.

« Vous êtes en colère contre le monde entier et très certainement contre les cinq garçons qui vous ont attaqué. Vous les rendez responsable de tout ce qui vous est arrivé ces cinq dernières années. C'est normal. Mais c'est un mensonge.

\- Comment ça ? »

Le docteur Mayer soupire.

« Vous vous mentez à vous-même Blaine. Vous êtes en colère contre vous-même et c'est pour cela que vous vous punissez et que vous remplacez un comportement d'autodestruction par un autre. Je ne dis pas que refuser de faire un test HIV est semblable à l'alcoolisme, mais dans votre cas, cela part de la même intention : vous voulez mourir parce que vous n'êtes pas mort cette nuit là. Et, si vous avez paniqué l'autre jour, c'est parce que vous ne supportez pas la possibilité d'entrainer une autre personne avec vous. Parce que vous vous rendez responsable de la mort de Grant. »

Blaine sent tout d'un coup sa gorge se refermer et l'air quitter ses poumons.

« Non… je … Ce…

\- C'est vous, n'est-ce pas, qui avez insisté pour sortir avec Grant, ce soir là ? »

Et Blaine craque.

Plus fort et avec plus de violence qu'il n'a jamais craqué jusqu'ici. Son corps convulse et il tombe à moitié de sa chaise, les membres agités de soubresauts nerveux alors qu'il lutte pour continuer à respirer.

Le docteur Mayer se lève et s'accroupit à côté de lui, le maintenant droit et inclinant sa tête dans la bonne position pour libérer sa trachée. Il ne dit rien, mais sa présence rassure Blaine, même s'il a soudain l'impression de se désagréger en millions de tous petits morceaux.

« Je… Je…

\- Shh… N'essayez pas de parler pour le moment. Concentrez-vous sur votre respiration. Inspirez. Gardez l'air dans vos poumons. Voilà. Maintenant expirez doucement. Okay. On recommence. »

Blaine sent de grosses larmes grasses mouiller ses joues et de la sueur poindre à la racine de ses cheveux alors que le tremblement de ses mains et de sa jambe s'intensifie encore un petit peu plus, mais il essaye de faire tout son possible pour ce concentrer sur sa respiration en se laissant guider par la voix du médecin.

_Courage._

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer.

Un sanglot déchire sa gorge contractée, mais il n'essaye pas de le retenir.

« Allez-y, pleurez. Vous en avez besoin et il n'y a aucune honte à ça. Laissez sortir ce que vous gardez en vous. Je sais que vous pouvez le faire Blaine. Continuez à respirer. »

Et ces mots libèrent soudain quelque chose en lui qu'il n'avait pas conscience de retenir. Il se penche en avant et un flot de larmes s'échappe de ses yeux, en même temps qu'un filet de bile s'expulse de sa gorge et goutte sur le sol. Le docteur Mayer tend le bras et place une poubelle entre ses genoux.

« C'est bien. Respirez. Pensez à respirer. »

Un autre sanglot et un suivant… Après ça, Blaine perd le compte. Ils s'enchainent et se mélangent les uns aux autres pour ne former qu'une plainte sifflante et presque animale. Il a l'impression de n'être plus qu'une plaie vibrante et hurlante, convulsant sur le sol et libérant son corps d'un trop plein qu'il s'était forcé à ignorer. Un trop plein de chagrin, de douleur, d'angoisse et de culpabilité. Un trop plein de tout.

_« On sera tous les deux et nos parents nous amènerons et nous rechercherons. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il peut nous arriver ? »_

Blaine a envie de mourir.

C'est sans doute la première fois qu'il en a pleinement conscience et ça fait mal. Oh, tellement mal de s'en rendre compte.

_Ca aurait du être moi. Pas Grant. Moi._

Il pleure encore pendant de longues minutes, peut-être même des heures. Il ne sait pas et il n'en a rien à faire. Il pleure jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes, ni rien à vomir. Il pleure jusqu'à ce que son corps entier lui fasse mal et se rebelle contre la simple action de pleurer.

Lentement, les larmes s'arrêtent d'elles-mêmes et, petit à petit, tout doucement, ses muscles se détendent et ses membres arrêtent de trembler, juste avant que son corps ne s'affaissent mollement, uniquement retenu par la surface de la chaise sur laquelle le docteur Mayer l'a réinstallé.

Inspirer. Expirer.

Le silence l'enveloppe comme un manteau et Blaine se rend compte qu'il est épuisé.

Le docteur Mayer se relève et rejoint son siège de l'autre côté de la petite table, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Blaine respire encore laborieusement, mais il peut sentir que le plus gros est passé maintenant et, de toute façon il n'a plus vraiment la force de réagir.

« Je pense que ça va être tout pour cette fois ci. », déclare calmement le psychiatre, en inscrivant une ligne de plus dans son cahier.

Blaine hoche la tête et essaye de se lever, mais ses jambes ne le supporte plus vraiment.

« Restez assis, je vais téléphoner à Wes ou à votre mère pour que l'un d'entre eux viennent vous chercher. Est-ce que ça ira ? »

Et Blaine ne sait vraiment pas quoi répondre à ça. Il se sent un petit peu comme un nouveau né sur le point de respirer pour la première fois, mais n'arrivant pas à aspirer l'air pour le faire circuler dans ses poumons tous neufs.

« … Ca ira. »

* * *

« Hey. »

Le cimetière est vide à cette heure de la matinée et Blaine s'assoit un peu gauchement en face d'une des pierres tombales.

_Grant Sawyer_

_1994 – 2009_

Blaine a apporté des fleurs. Un gros bouquet de lys blancs. Il ne sait pas trop s'il y a une étiquette pour les fleurs de cimetière, mais il se souvient que Grant aimait ces fleurs là. Il les dépose doucement à côté des autres et effleure du bout des doigts la photo encastrée dans la pierre. Blaine se rappelle du moment où elle a été prise. C'était après un match de polo. Grant a les cheveux en désordre, un sourire trop grand et les yeux pétillants d'adrénaline. C'est une bonne photo.

« Hum. »

C'est la première fois qu'il va visiter quelqu'un comme ça. C'est… Etrange. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il est supposé faire ou dire. Est-ce qu'il doit parler ? Ou se taire ? Prier peut-être ? Mais il n'a plus prié depuis ses huit ans et il n'est pas certain de se rappeler comment faire.

_Je n'aurais peut-être pas du venir._

Il ne sait même pas vraiment pourquoi il est là. Il a pris le bus très tôt ce matin pour Westerville et il a marché directement de l'arrêt au cimetière, ne s'arrêtant que pour acheter un bouquet de fleurs qui lui semble maintenant complètement ridicule.

« Je… Hum. Je suis désolé de ne venir que maintenant. »

La photo de Grant lui sourit et curieusement, Blaine se sent un petit peu plus le courage de continuer.

« Je pense que j'avais peur… Non. Je ne pense pas. Je sais. J'étais terrifié. Et je… Je suis désolé. Grant, je suis tellement, tellement désolé… »

De nouvelles larmes perlent à ses yeux et Blaine les essuie d'un geste rageur.

« Putain… Je… Je sais que tu ne voulais pas y aller et c'est de ma faute. Et c'est moi qui aurait du mourir là. »

A ce moment là, une main se pose sur son épaule et Blaine sursaute un peu, portant immédiatement sa main à ses yeux pour essuyer les nouvelles larmes qu'il ne parvient pas à retenir.

Un homme s'assoit à côté de lui et dépose lui aussi une gerbe de fleurs à côté des autres. Blaine le reconnaît confusément. C'est le grand-père de Grant. Le seul qui soit encore en vie. Il ressemble vaguement à Napoléon III et porte toujours une sorte de chapeau de pécheur.

« Bonjour Blaine.

\- Bonjour Monsieur. »

La main de l'homme reste sur son dos et Blaine se calme petit à petit.

« Tu sais, reprend-il, c'est une vaste connerie ce que tu dis. »

Blaine renifle avant de sortir un mouchoir de sa poche.

« Ah bon ? »

Monsieur Sawyer hoche la tête, le regard toujours fixé sur la pierre tombale.

« Oui. Personne n'aurait du mourir, ni toi, ni lui. Personne. Vous aviez quinze ans et vous alliez à une fête… Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça et personne ne t'en veut à part toi-même. Mais, parfois les choses ne sont pas justes et je suis tellement… Tellement reconnaissant qu'il n'y ait pas eu deux morts sur ce parking. Je pense que Grant le serait aussi. »

Blaine sent un nouveau sanglot se coincer dans sa gorge.

« Comment est-ce que vous pouvez dire ça ? C'était votre petit-fils.

\- C'est exact. Et jamais un père ou un grand-père ne devrait avoir à enterrer ses enfants ou ses petits-enfants. Ce n'est pas juste et ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses… Jamais cela ne le sera. Mais Grant n'aurait pas voulu que tu meures. Jamais. Et mourir aujourd'hui ne le fera pas revenir à la vie. »

Blaine a envie de pleurer et de rire nerveusement en même temps. Ses mains commencent à s'agiter et il les coince sous ses cuisses pour les empêcher de trembler.

« Donc, en gros, ce que vous me dites, c'est que je dois vivre pour Grant, parce que lui n'a pas pu et bla bla bla. Et c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, etc… ?

\- Ha. Non. Personne ne peut vivre la vie d'autrui. Commence déjà par vivre la tienne et tu te rendras compte que cela va consumer une bonne partie de ton temps. »

Blaine n'a plus trop rien à répondre à ça. Il se retourne donc vers la photo et tend machinalement la main pour en effleurer le cadre.

« Je ne sais plus comment vivre, finit-il par avouer du bout des lèvres. Et j'ai parfois l'impression que Grant aurait mieux su que moi.

\- Détrompe-toi. Je vais te transmettre une grande leçon qu'il m'a fallu presque soixante-quinze années pour apprendre : Personne ne sait comment vivre. Personne. »

* * *

« Est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

Blaine hésite. Il est tellement nerveux qu'il a du se faire excuser par le docteur Mayer auprès du conservatoire pour aujourd'hui. C'est sa première absence, donc cela n'a pas posé de problème, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir un petit peu quand même.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que je suis censé faire ça tout seul.

\- N'importe quoi, rétorque Wes. Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, tu as besoin de quelqu'un, point barre.

\- Okay… Okay.

\- Bien, monte dans la voiture, on y va. »

Ils roulent en silence jusqu'à l'hôpital et Wes se gare juste en face de l'entrée de l'aile consacrée aux dépistages.

« Tu as besoin de moi à l'intérieur ? »

Blaine hoche timidement la tête, incapable de parler maintenant, la langue paralysée par l'angoisse et la nervosité.

« Okay. »

Ils s'assoient donc tous les deux en silence dans le couloir servant de salle d'attente et prennent leur mal en patience. Blaine est le numéro 8743b. Il n'a absolument aucune idée de ce que cela signifie, mais lorsqu'il est venu faire la prise de sang, on lui a dit de se présenter aujourd'hui entre 14h et 15h et qu'on appellerait son numéro.

Il est 14h02.

Blaine a un moment de panique, en se disant que peut-être dans les deux minutes ayant précédée son arrivée, son numéro a été appelé, mais cela semble hautement improbable. A côté de lui, Wes parcourt un vieux numéro du Times, mais Blaine peut voir que son attention n'y est pas. Ses yeux semblent lire et relire sans cesse la même phrase et il en est toujours au sommaire.

14h15.

« Numéro 8743b ? »

Blaine se met debout et lève stupidement la main.

« C'est moi.

\- Suivez-moi, s'il vous plait, lui dit l'infirmière. Un médecin va vous recevoir.

\- Okay. »

Il jette un dernier regard en arrière à Wes qui lui sourit nerveusement et lui fait signe d'y aller.

« Je t'attends ici.

\- D'accord. »

_Courage._

* * *

Lorsque Blaine sort de la petite salle dans laquelle il est entré presque une demi-heure auparavant, son visage est illisible et Wes sent sa gorge se nouer.

Il repose le numéro du Times dont il n'a pas lu une seule ligne sur la table, avant de se lever et de le rejoindre.

« Alors ? », finit-il par demander d'une voix tremblante.

Blaine reste quelques secondes silencieux, avant de prendre une longue inspiration profonde, comme un homme qui a été trop longtemps sous l'eau et qui enfin remonte à la surface.

« Négatif. »

Et, sans doute pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent, c'est Wes qui se met à pleurer.

* * *

Les années qui suivent sont sans doute parmi les plus heureuses de la courte vie de Blaine Anderson. Les choses ne sont pas parfaites, évidemment, et il lui arrive toujours de passer par des moments où la colère menace de le noyer sous un flot qu'il ne parvient que très mal à contrôler. Mais, Blaine est heureux et il a soudain le sentiment d'avoir trouvé sa place, aussi petite soit elle.

Il sort du conservatoire avec les honneurs et Wes valide sa thèse sur le stress post traumatique avant d'ouvrir un cabinet comme il l'a toujours souhaité. Il se marie aussi et Blaine est son témoin et sans doute la personne qui pleure le plus de toute la réception, alors qu'il n'a pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool.

Pourtant, malgré tout ça, malgré son poste de professeur à l'école de musique, malgré les petits concerts qu'il arrive à décrocher dans des petites salles tout autour de Colombus et son nouvel appartement… Il y a quelque chose qui manque, quelque chose d'incomplet. Un petit peu comme s'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait fini de reprendre sa respiration.

Certaines nuits, lorsqu'il ne parvient pas à dormir et que les pensées tourbillonnent trop vite dans sa tête pour qu'il puisse en saisir leur forme ou les arrêter, il a la subite impulsion de poser une main sur son cœur pour en sentir les battements réguliers… Il ne le fait jamais. Quelque chose le retient encore, même s'il ne se l'explique pas.

Il l'explique un jour du bout des lèvres au docteur Mayer qui lui sourit simplement avant de lui répondre que certaines choses prennent du temps.

* * *

Après plus de quatre ans de thérapie, Blaine ne va plus chez le docteur Mayer qu'une fois par mois. Il n'a pas vraiment besoin de plus et ils discutent amicalement plus qu'autre chose de toute façon. Cela reste toujours pour lui une sorte de rendez-vous régulier et rassurant qui rythme son quotidien, mais ces derniers temps, au fur et à mesure de leurs discussions, il s'est rendu compte qu'ils ne lui étaient plus indispensables et que, par conséquent, plus rien ne le retenait à Colombus. Blaine ne se l'avoue pas vraiment, mais cela le terrifie, alors il préfère concentrer son attention sur autre chose.

Aujourd'hui, il n'est pas seul dans la salle d'attente, ce qui est inhabituel. Il y a un couple d'une cinquantaine d'année, accompagnant un jeune homme de l'âge de Blaine et dont le regard semble fixé sur les rideaux comme si ces derniers détenaient une vérité qui échapperait au reste du monde.

Blaine observe son profile du coin de l'œil. Il est droit et à le regard franc. D'ailleurs, ses yeux sont d'une couleur comme il n'en a jamais vu. Il est donc presque certain de ne jamais l'avoir croisé ici, parce que si c'était le cas, il s'en serait souvenu, mémoire défaillante ou pas. Il y a quelque chose chez lui qui attire le regard de toute façon. Une sorte de grâce, presque irréelle et… Wow. Okay.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le garçon a l'air nerveux et un peu perdu et Blaine ressent soudain une immense sympathie pour lui. Il a été dans la même situation que lui et il sait ce qu'il est en train d'expérimenter. Il voudrait se lever et aller lui dire que ça devient plus facile avec le temps et que les choses s'arrangeront. Que le docteur Mayer est un très bon médecin et que… Mais il ne peut pas vraiment faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? A la place, il lui adresse un petit signe de tête et un sourire qui doit très probablement être complètement stupide.

Finalement, le docteur Mayer vient chercher le jeune homme et par la même occasion, Blaine apprend son nom et son prénom. Kurt. Il s'appelle Kurt.

Kurt est pâle, presque trop et ses yeux reflètent une tristesse que Blaine souhaiterait effacer sur le champ. Mais il ne peut pas. Alors, il dit la première chose qui lui passe par l'esprit. Du bout des lèvres et presque trop vite.

« Courage. »

Parce qu'il aurait aimé que quelqu'un le lui dise, la première fois et même les quelques fois suivantes, et c'est bien la moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire.

La demi-heure règlementaire passe et Blaine voit les parents de Kurt se lever, sans doute pour aller l'attendre dehors.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attend pas du tout par contre, c'est à ce que le jeune homme déboule à nouveau, haletant, dans la salle d'attente avant de lui lancer un : « Bon courage à toi aussi. » et de repartir aussi sec, ses yeux un peu plus clairs et ses épaules moins basses.

Blaine en reste comme deux ronds de flancs jusqu'à ce que le docteur Mayer vienne le chercher.

* * *

« Le… hum… le garçon qui était dans la salle d'attente… Vous ne pouvez rien me dire, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je ne sais pas, mais… Il y a … Non, rien. C'est stupide. »

Le docteur Mayer sourit et secoue la tête.

« Ce genre de chose n'est jamais stupide. A moins que ça le soit toujours… Je ne pense pas avoir la réponse à ça. Mais, malheureusement, non, je ne peux rien vous dire. Secret médical.

\- Oh. »

Blaine réalise alors qu'il est un peu déçu. Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, ni ce que ça veut dire. Après tout, il n'a vu le type que quelques minutes mais…

_Bom. Bom. Bom._

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur rate un battement avant de s'accélérer et il le sent frapper contre ses oreilles.

_Extrasystole._

C'est comme ça que cela s'appelle. Il a lu la définition quelque part, même s'il ne se souvient plus vraiment d'où.

Et, Blaine ne sait pas si c'est lui qui se l'imagine ou si en fait, il le savait déjà avant de venir s'asseoir dans cette salle d'attente aujourd'hui, mais…

« Je pense que je vais quitter Colombus.

\- Oh ?

\- Cela fait plusieurs mois que… Je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose. Je sens que j'ai besoin de découvrir un peu plus ce qu'il y a en dehors de l'Ohio. Lorsque… Avant l'agression, je voulais voir le monde et faire tellement de choses. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé me retrouver bloqué ici. »

Il se surprend un peu lui même, mais finalement, ce qu'il vient de dire lui paraît maintenant comme une évidence.

Le docteur Mayer lui tend alors la main au dessus de son bureau, tout en remontant ses petites lunettes sur son nez.

« Hé bien, je crois qu'on peut dire maintenant que vous êtes arrivé au bout de votre thérapie, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. »

Blaine trésaille.

« Hein ? Comment ça ?

\- Oh, je pense que quelque part, vous le saviez déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Peut-être… »

Et oui, Blaine le savait déjà.

« Un dernier conseil, peut-être avant de partir ? Un endroit que vous me conseillerez plus qu'un autre ?

\- Hé bien… New-York a une belle scène musicale et il me semble vous avoir entendu la mentionner plusieurs fois et puis… Je ne sais pas, mais vous pourriez retrouver quelqu'un là-bas… »

Plusieurs années plus tard, lorsque Blaine épousera Kurt, ils convieront le docteur Mayer et ils porteront un toast à son honneur.

Du moins, c'est ce que pense Blaine absurdement en cet instant précis et, oui, merci bien, il a parfaitement conscience d'être complètement ridicule et stupide. Mais, bizarrement, il n'en a absolument rien à faire.

* * *

« Hey Grant. »

Il a amené des jonquilles cette fois-ci. Parce qu'il aime l'odeur et que ce n'est pas la saison. Cela lui semblait être une sorte de toute petite rébellion florale et il y prend absurdement un grand plaisir.

Avec les années, venir ici est plus facile. Il y croise encore de temps en temps le grand-père de Grant et même parfois ses parents. Il en est même venu à apprécier le calme de l'endroit.

« Je vais aller à New-York, déclare-t-il à la petite photo qui lui sourit toujours. J'ai trouvé un poste de professeur dans un conservatoire là-bas et je me suis dit que j'avais besoin d'un peu de changement de paysage. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Grant ne répond pas, mais cela n'a pas d'importance.

« Oui, je sais, c'est un peu soudain, mais je crois qu'il faut vraiment que je le fasse. Tu sais… J'ai rencontré ce garçon chez le docteur Mayer… Bon, okay, je ne lui ai quasiment pas adressé la parole et je ne sais rien de lui, mais je ne sais pas… Ca m'a décidé. Il est à New-York lui aussi. … Oui. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de le retrouver à New York, mais hey, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre de toute façon. Oh, attend, j'ai ramené du champagne pour fêter ça. »

Il fouille quelques secondes dans sa sacoche pour en sortir un magnum.

« Je ne bois plus, mais je me suis dit que cela ne t'empêchait pas de trinquer avec moi quand même. Je me suis ramené une gourde de grenadine. … Ouais, c'est ça, marre toi. »

Blaine se lève et débouche la bouteille d'un geste sûr, avant de lever son verre en plastique et de le porter à ses lèvres.

« A la tienne. »

Et il verse l'intégralité de la bouteille de champagne sur le sol meuble.

* * *

_With a click, with a shock,  
_ _Phone'll jingle, door'll knock,  
_ _Open the latch!  
_ _Something's coming, don't know when, but_ _it's soon;  
_ _Catch the moon,  
_ _One-handed catch!  
_ _Around the corner,  
_ _Or whistling down the river,  
_ _Come on, deliver  
_ _To me!  
_ _Will it be? Yes, it will.  
_ _Maybe just by holding still,  
_ _It'll be there!_

* * *

**Notes** _:_

_-_ Je suis désolée pour cette « angst!fest » sur plus de 10 000 mots, mais elle était malheureusement nécessaire. Bien que ça n'en ai pas l'air comme ça, je ne suis pas une spécialiste du angst à la base, donc ça a été un vrai calvaire à écrire vu que je m'arrêtais toutes les cinq minutes pour faire un câlin à Blaine mentalement et me rouler en boule dans un coin. -_-  
Bref, je promets que le dernier chapitre sera beaucoup plus léger. Nous rejoignons donc là l'histoire des  _Ours polaires,_ mais cette fois ci de point de vue de Blaine et de ce qu'il traverse après sa rencontre avec Kurt.  
\- J'ai mis à jour mon profile, avec mes comptes twitter et tumblr. N'hésitez pas à venir discuter. :)

 **A venir :**  Chapitre 3 - One hand, one heart  
(qui devrait être quand même beaucoup plus court que celui-ci qui a complètement échappé à mon contrôle…)


	3. One hand, one heart

**Titre** : Extrasystole  
 **Fandom**  : Glee  
 **Pairing**  : Kurt/Blaine,  
 **Genre** : UA, ANGST. Beaucoup.  
 **Rating** : M (violences, langage ordurier, sexe, …)  
 **Warning** : ATTENTION : cette fiction traite de sujets sensibles et potentiellement dérangeants comme les conséquences d'un traumatisme crânien, le stress post traumatique, la dépression, l'alcoolisme et la dépendance. Ces thèmes sont abordés en détails et sans voile pudique.  
 **Disclaimer :**  pas à moi.  
 **Note** : Lorsque j'ai commencé à tirer les grandes lignes des  _Ours polaires_ , je savais que ce serait principalement à propos de Kurt et que Blaine n'aurait qu'un rôle très secondaire. Mais, cela ne m'a pas empêché de jeter dans mon carnet de notes toute son histoire à lui aussi, même si elle n'apparaissait qu'en filigrane. Cependant, le temps passant, je revenais sans cesse à ces scènes, presque déjà totalement écrites dans ma tête et finalement, je me suis dit… et pourquoi pas ?  
Un grand grand merci également à vous tous d'avoir commenté  _Les Ours polaires_. Si j'ai continué à écrire dans cet univers, c'est grâce à vous. :)  
 **Résumé :**  Blaine meurt à quinze ans sur le parking d'un lycée où il ne remettra plus jamais les pieds. Durant un peu plus de quatre minutes, son cœur arrête de battre et son cerveau ne reçoit plus d'oxygène.  
Et, ces quatre petites minutes, si courtes et pourtant tellement importantes prendront la forme de dix longues années durant lesquelles Blaine ne saura plus comment exister.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – One hand, One heart**

C'est Wes qui le dépose à l'aéroport. Blaine aurait pu prendre un taxi, mais cela lui aurait semblé incongru et… Il fallait que ce soit Wes.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? », redemande-t-il en l'aidant à décharger ses valises.

Blaine sourit et pose sa main sur son bras une fois qu'il a fini de refermer le coffre.

« Sûr. »

Ils en ont beaucoup parlé. De la logistique, bien sûr, mais aussi de ce que Blaine allait devoir affronter là bas : le bruit, la foule, la solitude… Il ne connaît personne à New-York. Il n'y a pas d'amis, pas de familles et à peine un ou deux contacts professionnels et Wes a parfois peur que Blaine ne se fasse dévorer par la ville.

« Tu m'appelles quand tu arrives, hein.

\- Oui, maman.

\- Je ne plaisante pas Blaine, tu pourrais te faire raquetter en sortant de l'aéroport, ou alors t'être fait avoir par ton propriétaire. Et d'ailleurs, franchement, louer par Internet, je ne sais pas si… Oumph ! »

Blaine met fin à la diatribe paranoïaque de Wes en l'attirant dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Peut-être qu'il le serre plus qu'il ne le devrait et peut-être que leur étreinte est un peu trop longue mais Wes lui a sauvé la vie et Blaine n'aura sans doute jamais fini de lui dire merci.

« Je ne sais pas où je serais sans toi aujourd'hui. », murmure-t-il en se détachant finalement, des larmes au coin des yeux.

Wes renifle lui aussi et détourne le regard quelques secondes.

« Oh Blaine, tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu es capable. New-York n'a qu'à bien se tenir. »

Blaine sourit et hoche la tête bêtement.

« Je suis certain qu'un professeur de musique peut changer le monde. »

Wes lui répond par un éclat de rire et lui ébouriffe les cheveux avant de le pousser vers la porte d'embarquement.

« On ne sait jamais. Si ça se trouve, dans trois mois j'irais acheter le Times et tu seras en couverture. »

* * *

Les premières semaines à New-York passent dans un tourbillon de démarches administratives, de rencontres professionnelles et de découverte de la ville. Il y a tant de choses à voir et à faire que Blaine a parfois même du mal à simplement réfléchir. New-York est tout ce dont il avait rêvé et même sans doute un peu plus. C'est un monstre tentaculaire lumineux et vivant, vibrant au rythme de journées qui ne finissent jamais. Il n'y a jamais de silence ici et rien n'est jamais immobile. C'est excitant et incroyable, même si parfois un petit peu effrayant aussi.

Contrairement à ce que Wes avait craint, Blaine ne souffre pas de la solitude. Il est habitué à vivre seul et bien qu'il soit plutôt sociable, il ne crée pas vraiment de liens affectifs avec les gens qu'il rencontre. Le docteur Mayer lui a dit qu'il fallait qu'il apprenne à refaire confiance aux gens, mais pour le moment il se satisfait plutôt bien de ce qu'il a. New-York est grande et pleine de promesses et Blaine a bien l'intention d'épouser la ville et tout ce qu'elle a à lui offrir. Il se lie avec quelques autres professeurs du conservatoire et en particulier avec Sandy, une petite blonde rondelette qui le presse de rejoindre la chorale des adultes. Il a d'abord décliné, mais avec le temps, l'idée a commencé à faire son chemin et c'est finalement quelque chose qu'il est en train d'envisager, une fois qu'il aura totalement fini de prendre ses marques. Pour l'instant, il en est encore à se perdre dans le métro, donc il se figure qu'il lui reste d'autres choses plus importantes à faire dans un premier temps.

Blaine se perd beaucoup, mais il le fait un peu exprès. Cela lui permet de découvrir de nouveaux endroits et de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes en demandant son chemin. C'est comme ça qu'il arrive un jour à décrocher une petite représentation dans un café théâtre à deux blocks de chez lui. Ce n'est que pour une soirée et il jouera principalement pour des personnes en train de manger et ne s'étant pas déplacées spécifiquement pour lui, mais il n'en demande pas tant. Il est simplement content de pouvoir jouer devant une audience et il a plus d'une centaine de morceaux de sa composition à tester sur un public. C'est un bon entrainement.

Pour être honnête, il ne pense pas beaucoup à Kurt durant ces quelques semaines d'ajustement. Et, c'est sans doute pour cela que le revoir le prend autant par surprise.

Il vient de finir sa petite représentation lorsqu'une silhouette attire son attention près du bar. Un jeune homme semble attendre une commande à emporter et, malgré la ligne familière, au début Blaine ne le reconnaît pas. Il porte un pantalon de yoga, une paire de baskets et un pull un peu trop grand qui flotte sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux ne sont pas coiffés et ses bras enserrent projectivement sa poitrine comme s'ils pouvaient le protéger contre le reste du monde. Il ne ressemble en rien au garçon soigné et tiré à quatre épingles qu'il a rencontré dans la salle d'attente du docteur Mayer. Mais, il y a quelque chose. Une grâce dans le port de sa tête et une fragilité dans sa posture qui accroche son regard. Blaine finit de ranger sa guitare dans son étui et se déplace légèrement pour avoir une meilleure vue du bar. Le visage du jeune homme est alors plus visible et cette fois ci, il n'y a plus de doute possible. Blaine sent sa respiration s'accélérer et son estomac se nouer. Il devrait être heureux de le voir ici alors qu'il n'espérait certainement pas le croiser avant plusieurs mois mais… Kurt a dans ses yeux tant de tristesse et un tel désespoir écrit sur son beau visage que Blaine ne parvient pas à se réjouir. Il n'a absolument aucune idée de ce que peut bien avoir Kurt, mais pour lui cela n'a absolument aucune importance. En cet instant, la seule chose qu'il désire est de se précipiter vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le protéger du monde qui semble peser sur ses épaules.

La foule qui les sépare est dense et Blaine n'a absolument aucune idée de comment simplement lui adresser la parole, mais il se figure qu'il y réfléchira lorsqu'il sera devant lui. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il arrive enfin au comptoir, Kurt a disparu, aspiré par la nuit de New-York, sans bruit.

Blaine a soudain envie de taper quelque chose de frustration et cela ne lui est plus arrivé depuis si longtemps qu'il est obligé de s'appuyer un instant contre le bar pour se calmer. Le responsable du café-théâtre le rejoint alors et le remercie pour sa performance avant de lui offrir une consommation gratuite. Blaine a la bouche sèche et les épaules tendues et il sait, il sait qu'il pourrait très bien faire une connerie en ce moment précis, mais il se rappelle les yeux de Kurt tellement bleus et tellement tristes et il commande un verre de grenadine.

* * *

« J'ai revu Kurt. »

Le silence au bout du fil indique à Blaine que Wes doit sûrement être en train de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Et tu lui as parlé cette fois ?

\- … Pas vraiment. Il était au Mostriani mardi soir, tu sais le café où j'ai été engagé pour une soirée ?

\- Il était là pour t'écouter jouer ?

\- Non… Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait entendu. Il est arrivé après pour récupérer un truc à emporter. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le rejoindre qu'il était déjà parti. »

Blaine fait la grimace et soupire légèrement en balançant ses jambes à l'extrémité du canapé.

« Je suis complètement ridicule… Sans parler du fait que je n'ai absolument plus aucune chance de le revoir maintenant.

\- Hey ! Dis pas ça ! Tu disais qu'il était venu chercher un truc non ? Ca veut dire qu'il habite dans le coin et qu'il fréquente ce café, non ? »

A la réflexion et au vu de son accoutrement, il y avait effectivement beaucoup de chances que Kurt habite dans un périmètre assez restreint autour du Mostriani.

« Tu as raison.

\- J'ai toujours raison. »

Blaine ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Blaine ne reverra jamais Kurt au Mostriani. Il ne le sait pas à encore, mais c'est un hasard si le jeune homme s'est retrouvé là ce soir là, guidé par ses pensées incertaines et une envie subite de prendre l'air après ne pas avoir quitté son appartement pendant trois jours. Pourtant, Blaine y va tous les soirs, sans relâche, dans l'espoir de le croiser ou d'au moins rencontrer quelqu'un qui le connaitrait. Mais, visiblement, personne ne se souvient de lui et Blaine est le premier à reconnaître que sa description est peut-être un peu légère et subjective (un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, très pale, aux yeux très bleus et aux mains très fines. Il y a beaucoup de « très » et d'adjectifs quand Blaine parle de Kurt.).

Finalement, Blaine reverra Kurt par hasard grâce à Daisy et à une de ses petites élèves. Clara a six ans, un sens de la mélodie extrêmement développé pour son âge et un amour du piano et de la musique qui réchauffe le cœur de Blaine lorsqu'il commence à avoir le mal du pays. Un soir, après la classe, elle s'approche de son casier et attend patiemment qu'il ait fini de ranger les instruments à leur place avant de lui tirer la manche.

« Monsieur Anderson ?

\- Oui, Clara ? »

La petite fille rougit et se mordille les lèvres.

« Ma maman m'a dit de vous remettre ça. »

Elle lui tend un papier et se dépêche de charger son petit cartable sur ses épaules.

« Au revoir Monsieur Anderson.

\- Au revoir Clara, à la semaine prochaine. »

Il entend ses pas s'éloigner alors qu'il finit de fermer son attaché-case avant de jeter un œil sur la carte que lui a remis la petite fille. C'est une invitation de sa mère - Madame Lacourre - à faire partie de la chorale des adultes du conservatoire. Elle a agrémenté la brochure d'un message personnel qui le fait sourire.

_Monsieur Anderson, si j'en crois ma fille vous possédez une voix capable de charmer les anges et mon petit doigt (Daisy Longwether) me dit que vous seriez une excellente addition à notre petit groupe et qu'en plus vous n'êtes pas étranger à l'univers des chorales. Si cela vous dit, rejoignez-nous mardi prochain pour notre prochaine répétition. Bonne fin de semaine à vous. Christiane Lacourre._

Blaine se souvient alors des multiples allusions de Daisy à la chorale du mardi et décide finalement qu'il est peut-être temps qu'il aille y faire un tour. Et puis, cela lui manque de ne plus chanter dans un groupe de différentes voix.

Le mardi suivant, lorsqu'il voit Kurt pousser les lourdes portes du conservatoire, il est obligé de se pincer pour y croire et menace dangereusement de recracher par le nez l'intégralité de la brique de jus d'orange qu'il est en train de boire.

« Qui est-ce ?, demande-t-il à son voisin en s'étranglant à moitié. Parce qu'il a besoin d'une confirmation et que non, il n'arrive toujours pas à intégrer que le jeune homme parfaitement habillé et coiffé que Madame Lacourre est en train d'étouffer contre sa poitrine est le même garçon que l'apparition fantomatique du Mostriani.

« Oh, c'est Kurt ! C'est un contre ténor et il a une voix, tu verras… C'est extraordinaire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu. Il a du avoir des soucis. »

A ce moment là, Kurt relève la tête et son regard croise celui de Blaine, ses yeux s'agrandissant légèrement de surprise. Et, okay… Kurt vient de le reconnaître et il s'approche et… Wow. Blaine regrette de ne pas avoir changé de chemise ou essayé de discipliner ses cheveux, mais il est trop tard pour y faire quelque chose de toute façon.

_Allez Blaine, bouge-toi. Il va disparaître à nouveau, si tu ne fais rien._

« Bonsoir, finit-il par marmonner en se sentant particulièrement idiot. Hum. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter la dernière fois. Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson. »

Kurt lui adresse un petit sourire et lui tend la main.

« Kurt Hummel. Et la dernière fois, je n'ai pas pensé à te dire merci. »

* * *

Les semaines suivantes, Blaine observe Kurt. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas être particulièrement discret et que tout le monde y compris l'intéressé doit s'en rendre compte, mais il y a quelque chose de fascinant chez lui et le regard de Blaine semble être attiré par sa silhouette dès qu'il pénètre dans la pièce. Roger n'a pas menti en disant que la voix de Kurt était exceptionnelle. Elle est. Et même plus encore. Blaine n'a jamais entendu un timbre comme celui là auparavant, ni un rang vocal aussi étendu. Kurt peut non seulement partir d'un alto profond pour passer à une voix de tête plus claire et plus pure que toutes les sopranos que Blaine a pu entendre jusqu'ici, mais il est aussi capable d'adapter son registre à n'importe quel morceau.

Comment se fait-il qu'il ne se produise pas à Broadway ? Blaine n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Kurt n'a pas sa place dans une petite chorale de quartier, il est bien trop bon pour ça. De plus, il est évident qu'il aime chanter. Son visage s'illumine et toute sa personne se transforme à partir du moment où il ouvre la bouche et que la première note passe la barrière de ses lèvres.

_Il est incroyable_ , se prend à penser Blaine plusieurs fois au court des deux petites heures que durent la répétition.

Et, oui, okay, Blaine est peut-être un petit peu obsédé par Kurt, un peu trop vite et un peu trop fort, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Après trois sessions, Madame Lacourre annonce qu'ils se produiront pour les fêtes de fin d'année, lors d'un petit spectacle organisé par le conservatoire. Blaine en a déjà entendu parler, car il a trois élèves qui y participent en tant que solistes, dont la petite Clara. Cela lui fait repenser à son court passage chez les Warblers et à leurs interventions en maison de retraite à cette période de l'année. C'est un bon souvenir. La liste des chansons passe de mains en mains, provoquant quelques discussions et questions.

« La liste n'est pour l'instant qu'une liste de suggestions. N'hésitez pas à proposer d'autres choses si vous avez des idées. », rajoute Madame Lacourre alors qu'elle arrive dans les mains de Blaine. Il la parcourt rapidement des yeux, avant de la passer à son voisin, ne prenant conscience de ce qu'il y a marqué dessus que quelques secondes plus tard. Il y a son nom sur cette liste. A côté de celui de Kurt. En gras. Pour un duo sur la chanson  _Baby, it's cold outside._  Oh.

Il lève la tête et croise le regard de Kurt qui le dévisage, visiblement aussi surpris que lui. Blaine hausse très légèrement les épaules, avant de lui sourire.

« Okay ? », murmure-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Kurt hoche la tête légèrement avant de retourner son attention vers Madame Lacourre. Le bout se ses oreilles est rose vif et Blaine trouve ça absolument adorable.

Seigneur… parfois, il pense qu'il a vraiment un problème.

* * *

La semaine suivante, Blaine est décidé à inviter Kurt quelque part pour qu'ils puissent répéter ensemble. Il n'en revient toujours pas d'avoir une aussi bonne excuse pour pouvoir lui parler et le voir en dehors de la chorale.

Kurt accroche son regard dès qu'il rentre dans la pièce et Blaine se sent tellement impatient et excité qu'il n'attend pas qu'il vienne vers lui pour le rejoindre.

« Kurt ? »

Le jeune homme sursaute légèrement et Blaine est amusé et intrigué par la légère gêne qu'il peut lire sur son visage, un peu comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui adresse la parole.

« Quoi ? Heu… Pardon. Blaine. Bonjour. Je veux dire, bonsoir. »

Blaine sourit et se sent rougir. Il est maintenant persuadé de ressembler à un parfait idiot, mais cela n'a pas d'importance.

« Bonsoir. Hum. Je me disais que heu… Vu que l'on doit travailler notre duo… Peut-être que ce serait bien que l'on se voit ? En dehors de la chorale, je veux dire.

\- Oh. »

_Oh ?_  Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire. Blaine hausse un sourcil, mais continue de sourire en attendant que Kurt élabore un peu plus.

_Pourvu qu'il ne m'envoie pas sur les roses. Pourvu qu'il ne pense pas que je sois une espèce de pervers psychopathe qui le poursuit. Pourvu que…_

« D'accord. », finit par bafouiller Kurt avant de reprendre presque aussitôt : « On pourrait aller chez moi, mon salon est bien isolé. »

Blaine sent sa mâchoire s'affaisser légèrement et il sait, ou plutôt il sent, son sourire s'élargir encore un petit peu plus. C'est encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu espérer. Il va pouvoir aller _chez Kurt_  !

« Okay ! Pas de soucis. Tu es libre ce week-end ?

\- Je pense, oui. Dimanche 14h ? »

Blaine n'a absolument rien de prévu et, même s'il avait eu quelque chose il l'aurait décalé immédiatement. Il hoche la tête et sort son portable de sa poche, décidant d'exploiter sa bonne étoile jusqu'au bout.

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir ton adresse et ton numéro de téléphone. Au cas où je me perde ? »

Ce qui est une raison tout à fait valide pour obtenir son numéro. Blaine est même plutôt fier de lui.

« Okay. »

Kurt prend son téléphone pour y rentrer ses coordonnées et Blaine se retient de sautiller sur place parce que  _Kurt touche son téléphone._

Un problème. Blaine a un sérieux problème. Il se sent comme une collégienne de treize ans et il faut que cela cesse. Il faut que…

« Voilà.

\- Merci beaucoup. A dimanche alors ? »

Et Kurt lui adresse son premier sourire, ce qui lui coupe littéralement le souffle.

« A dimanche. »

* * *

Le lendemain, Blaine repère rapidement l'appartement de Kurt en allant au conservatoire. Il n'habite pas très loin de chez lui finalement, quelque chose comme deux ou trois blocks dans la direction opposée au Mostriani.

Il envoie un message à Kurt avant de se poser trop de questions (« J'ai repéré ton appartement en allant travailler aujourd'hui ! A dimanche ! – Blaine. ») et est récompensé quelques secondes plus tard lorsque Kurt lui répond : « Ok. Bonne journée ! – Kurt. »

Blaine se dit alors que la journée n'aurait pas pu mieux commencer.

* * *

Lorsque le samedi arrive, Blaine vibre quasiment d'excitation et même ses élèves lui en font la réflexion.

« Monsieur Anderson, vous avez une amoureuse ? »

Blaine sourit et tourne la page de la partition de Clara, afin qu'elle reprenne ses exercices.

« Non, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Clara hausse les épaules.

« Vous avez la même tête que mon papa quand il regarde ma maman des fois.

\- Oh.

\- Oui. Moi je trouve juste que vous avez l'air stupide. »

Blaine étouffe un rire et décide d'ignorer la touche d'insolence. Il a effectivement probablement l'air d'un idiot de toute façon.

Au court de l'après-midi son portable vibre et il est heureux et surpris de constater qu'il s'agit d'un message de Kurt.

« Hey ! Aucune allergie alimentaire que je doive connaître ? »

Blaine est tellement excité qu'il envoie trois réponses d'affilées qui ne font que refléter son incapacité à ne pas être juste profondément stupide lorsqu'il s'agit de Kurt.

« Tu cuisines ? Wow. Cool ! »  
« Oh et non, aucune allergie. Sauf les tripes. »  
« Mais tu ne vas pas faire des tripes. Ou du cassoulet. Je n'aime pas le cassoulet non plus.»

La réponse de Kurt met un petit peu de temps à venir et Blaine a un instant peur de s'être complètement ridiculisé lorsque son téléphone tressaute sur la table.  
« Non. Pas de cassoulet, promis. Je pensais plutôt à un brownie ? ».

Et à ça, forcément Blaine ne trouve rien de mieux à répondre que : « YUM. »

C'est officiel, Blaine a probablement treize ans d'âge émotionnel et il a même le comportement qui va avec. Mais, il n'arrive pas à en avoir quelque chose à faire, parce que : Kurt va lui faire des brownies !

* * *

« Kurt va me faire des brownies ! »

Wes rigole dans le combiné et il peut entendre Sarah derrière lui, lui dire de ne pas se moquer des handicapés sentimentaux.

« Hey !

\- Excuse-moi Blaine, s'amende Wes, un sourire encore présent dans la voix. Mais tu devrais t'entendre.

\- … Je sais. C'est horrible. Je ne me reconnais plus. »

Il y a une petite pause avant que Wes ne reprenne.

« Ce n'est pas plus mal quelque part. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas senti aussi heureux. Ca fait du bien. »

Blaine hoche la tête pour lui-même.

« Je le suis. Je crois. Il y a certains jours où c'est un peu surréaliste.

\- Il y a des jours où redevenir un adolescent amoureux n'est pas désagréable, hein ? Profites-en un petit peu. Tu le mérites.

\- Je sais. »

Et, pour une fois, Blaine ne ment pas.

* * *

Le dimanche passe trop vite et Blaine ne parvient pas à s'arrêter de sourire. Tellement, qu'il en a mal aux zygomatiques. Il a apporté de fleurs, ce qui était peut-être un peu prématuré et juste un petit peu exagéré pour le type d'invitation, mais cela fait naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Kurt et Blaine oublie ses doutes.

L'appartement de Kurt est à son image et c'est en faisant une remarque sur la décoration que Blaine apprend qu'il fait partie de l'équipe de rédaction d'un petit magazine de mode. Cela explique beaucoup de choses. Durant les quelques heures qu'ils partagent, Blaine découvre Kurt un tout petit peu plus et, peut-être que Blaine n'est pas très objectif, mais Kurt est… Plus que tout ce dont il aurait pu rêver. C'est peut-être le destin, ou alors autre chose, mais Blaine est sûr qu'ils ne se sont pas rencontré par hasard. Il ne l'aurait pas retrouvé ici si c'était le cas et Kurt… Kurt n'aurait pas été une des meilleures choses qui lui soient jamais arrivées. C'est un petit miracle en soit et Blaine est tellement content d'être en vie en cet instant précis.

A un moment pourtant, Blaine craint d'avoir fait un faux pas en mentionnant Colombus car il voit le visage de Kurt s'assombrir.

_Il ne veut pas en parler pour l'instant. Okay._

Blaine peut le comprendre. Ils ne se connaissent pas encore bien et même s'il est sûr qu'ils se posent tous les deux des questions, ils n'en sont pas encore là. Pourtant, Kurt le surprend une fois de plus.

« Je viens de Lima, j'allais au lycée à McKinley. », murmure-t-il, le nez dans sa tasse de thé.

Lima… McKinley… Blaine se souvient confusément du nom qu'il a du entendre lorsqu'il fréquentait Dalton. Ils devaient avoir un Glee club… Et HA ! Il s'en rappelle maintenant. Ils se sont affrontés aux Régionales.

« McKinley ? Je suis allé à Dalton à Westerville. »

Kurt ouvre de grands yeux et rebondit immédiatement.

« Le Glee Club dont je faisais parti a affronté Dalton lorsque j'étais en première et en terminale ! Les heu… Warblers, c'est ça ?

\- Yep. Je les ais rejoins lors de ma seconde. »

A cette admission, Kurt fronce les sourcils.

« Pourtant, je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir vu lors des compétitions et nous devons avoir le même âge. »

_Merde._

Lui expliquer maintenant reviendrait à raconter tout un pan de sa vie qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à admettre à Kurt. Il le voudrait quelque part, mais ce n'est pas le lieu, ni le moment et… Blaine a peur. Un peu. De laisser cette partie de lui ressurgir alors qu'il vient enfin de trouver quelque chose qui lui est précieux.

Il hausse les épaules.

« J'ai quelques mois de moins il me semble. On a du se louper. »

Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge. Blaine _est_  plus jeune que Kurt. Mais, cela n'explique pas tout et Kurt ne doit certainement pas être dupe. Pourtant, il ne dit rien, restant pensif quelques secondes avant de changer de sujet, même si une myriade d'émotions passent sur son visages en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

Le reste de l'après-midi s'écoule sans autre incident et, lorsque Blaine descend les escaliers il ne peut s'empêcher de sautiller sur les marches. Il ne sait pas trop ce que réserve la suite, mais tout au fond de lui, il sait qu'ils se tiennent au bord de quelque chose qui pourrait être tellement beau et lumineux que cela en éclipserait toute la douleur et toutes les années de solitudes qu'ils semblent tous les deux porter sur leurs épaules.

Alors, lorsque Kurt arrête de répondre à ses messages et ne décroche plus son téléphone, Blaine ne comprend pas.

* * *

Les jours passent et le silence de Kurt semble tout à coup prendre une place dans sa vie que Blaine n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Il ne cesse de consulter son portable à tout moment pour voir si Kurt ne lui a pas répondu et il recommence à se ronger les ongles, une sale habitude dont il s'était débarrassé depuis près de quinze ans.

Encore, si la journée de dimanche s'était mal déroulée et qu'ils n'avaient pas accrochés, Blaine pourrait comprendre. Mais là… L'alchimie entre eux était presque palpable et il est quasiment sûr que ce n'est pas une illusion créée par son esprit surexcité. A moins que… Blaine ne sait pas. Mis à part Wes, Sarah et sa mère, il n'a pas eu beaucoup d'interaction sociale ces dernières années et il est très probable qu'il ne sache pas très bien lire les gens.

_Si ça se trouve, c'est de ma faute. J'ai fait quelque chose et je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte._

A sa tristesse et à son incompréhension s'ajoute alors de la colère. Cette bonne vieille colère, si familière, qu'il a appris à dompter tant bien que mal avec le docteur Mayer, mais qui lui rend encore de fréquentes visites.

Curieusement, elle n'est pas du tout dirigée contre Kurt. Blaine pense sincèrement qu'il ne pourra jamais être en colère contre lui pour quoi que ce soit. Elle n'est pas non plus spécialement tournée contre lui-même… Mais elle est là. Parce que c'est un de ses plus vieux mécanismes de défense et que merde ! Ce n'est pas juste. Blaine voudrait simplement quelqu'un dans sa vie pour lui tenir la main en silence lorsque le monde devient trop dur et il n'a pas l'impression que cela soit trop demander. Il voudrait bien aussi que ce quelqu'un soit Kurt…Mais il évite de trop y penser.

Il pourrait se rendre à son appartement et frapper à sa porte, mais ce serait aller un peu trop loin. Ils ne se sont vus qu'une seule fois chez lui et Kurt a tout à fait le droit de l'ignorer s'il en a envie. Ce n'est pas à Blaine de l'indisposer en s'imposant chez lui. C'est blessant, oui, mais Blaine respecte trop Kurt pour ça, donc il reste chez lui à regarder son téléphone.

Au cinquième jour, il achète un punching-ball. Le docteur Mayer lui a conseillé de faire du sport pour évacuer sa colère lorsqu'elle lui semble prendre le dessus et, jusqu'ici Blaine n'avait pas trouvé quelque chose qui lui corresponde. Il a essayé de courir au début, mais malheureusement son accident a affecté sa coordination et ses membres se raidissent trop vite pour qu'il arrive à courir plus de quinze minutes d'affilées sans être perclu de douleurs. Il se figure que taper dans un sac de sable de manière frénétique sera aussi salvateur et peut-être moins brutal pour ses articulations.

Il a à la fois raison et à la fois tord.

L'effort de taper et retaper encore et encore dans le sac est épuisant mais extrêmement gratifiant. Toute sa frustration passe dans les coups qu'il donne et si la forme n'est pas bonne et la coordination plus que douteuse et bien, cela n'a aucune importance. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il est littéralement trempé de sueur et ses articulations commencent à lui faire mal. Il s'arrête alors, mais sans le sentiment d'échec que lui a apporté son essai de course raté. Le sac se balance mollement, suspendu à son crochet et Blaine lui décroche un dernier coup pour faire bonne mesure, avant d'aller prendre une douche et se préparer pour la journée.

Cela ne résout rien, mais Blaine se sent mieux maintenant. Il n'a pas accordé trop d'importance à son corps depuis l'agression et il a l'impression de le redécouvrir. Sa respiration qui s'accélère, sa sueur qui coule le long de son dos, son sang qui pulse dans ses veines et son cœur qui tape, tape, tape dans sa cage thoracique. Cela le fait se sentir un tout petit peu plus vivant.

* * *

Le mardi suivant, Blaine n'attend pas grand chose. Il ne va à la chorale que parce qu'une toute petite partie de son cerveau lui souffle que cela serait stupide de ne plus y mettre les pieds et, même si une partie de lui espère y revoir Kurt, il ne se fait pas trop d'illusions et...

Non. Blaine se ment à lui-même et il le sait. Il ne va à la chorale que pour voir Kurt et la vérité c'est qu'il est terrifié à l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir. Ce qui est stupide et immature et complètement irrationnel et wow… Blaine a réprimé pendant tellement longtemps ses sentiments qu'il est maintenant incapable de les exprimer correctement.

Heureusement, Blaine est coupé dans son monologue intérieur frénétique par l'arrivée progressive des autres membres de la chorale. Il ne les connait pas encore bien, mais il a sympathisé avec deux ou trois personnes et ils échangent régulièrement le récit de leur semaine avant le début de la répétition, ce qui a le bénéfice de détourner son attention.

Petit à petit, la salle se remplit et bientôt Mme Lacourre tape dans ses mains pour inviter tout le monde à rejoindre sa place.

_Il ne viendra pas_ , pense Blaine avec une pointe de désespoir.

Sauf qu'une fois de plus, Kurt le prend par surprise en poussant la porte exactement à ce moment là.

Ce que ressent Blaine alors, ne se traduit pas vraiment en mots. C'est un ensemble de soulagement, de joie, d'excitation, d'incompréhension et de pur désir, roulés ensemble et mélangés comme dans un shaker à cocktail. Ca ne veut donc strictement rien dire et Blaine ne sait absolument pas comment gérer ça, donc il fait la première chose qui lui passe par la tête. C'est à dire rejoindre Kurt en deux enjambées et le serrer contre son cœur comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le laisser partir. C'est une réaction totalement absurde et lorsqu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il est en train de faire il a soudain envie de disparaître dans un trou. Mais, Kurt ne le repousse pas. Il ne se raidit même pas dans ses bras et rien dans sa posture n'indique le rejet auquel Blaine aurait pu s'attendre. Non. Kurt reste serré contre lui comme si ça avait toujours été sa place et Blaine se perd quelques secondes dans son odeur et dans la chaleur de sa peau qu'il peut sentir à travers la fine épaisseur de leurs vêtements.

« Excuse-moi, finit par murmurer Kurt, à moitié dans ses cheveux. J'ai du… Prendre un petit peu de temps pour moi. Je suis désolé. »

Et, Blaine le sert peut-être un petit peu plus fort. Parce que Kurt vient de lui en donner implicitement l'autorisation et qu'il y a dans ses yeux tellement de choses que Blaine ne comprend pas mais qu'il est prêt à attendre. Alors, Blaine ne dit rien. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire de toute façon. Il se contente de respirer son odeur au creux de son cou et de le laisser prendre sa main dans la sienne juste avant qu'il ne la porte à ses lèvres.

* * *

Blaine attend encore une semaine avant d'inviter Kurt à une représentation de  _Gipsy_  qui se donne à Broadway. Une petite partie de ses économies passe dans l'achat de tickets et d'un costume car les places qu'il choisit sont en première catégorie et qu'il ne peut décemment pas y aller en jeans et en baskets.

Il hésite pendant presqu'une journée entière avant d'envoyer un message à Kurt pour lui proposer de venir. Les quelques jours de silence radio qui ont suivi leur premier rendez-vous ont complètement ébranlé ses certitudes et il ne voudrait surtout pas faire quelque chose qui pourrait à nouveau le faire fuir en courant. C'est en repensant aux lèvres de Kurt sur le dos de sa main que ses doigts se décident à appuyer sur le bouton « envoyer » et il passe les quelques minutes suivantes à s'empêcher de se ronger les ongles nerveusement et à préciser son message dans plusieurs autres sms, ce qui est sans doute ridicule, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Finalement, son portable vibre dans sa main et il l'envoie presque valser contre le mur en sursautant, avant de fébrilement lire ce que Kurt lui a répondu.

« Seulement, si j'ai le droit de chanter lors de  _Rose's Turn_  et  _Some people_. –K. »

Blaine sent son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine et un sourire stupide étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

« Deal ! – B. »

* * *

Blaine passe près d'une heure à se préparer, essayant tant bien que mal de dompter ses cheveux et de ne pas avoir l'air d'un imposteur dans son costume neuf. Il en a déjà porté lors de récitals ou d'auditions, mais bizarrement, cela ne lui avait jamais paru aussi inconfortable.

Il arrive en avance devant le théâtre. Bien trop en avance. Mais il ne tenait plus en place chez lui et entre tourner en rond ici ou dans son salon, il n'y a pas trop de différence. Sauf que le vent va peut-être achever de le décoiffer. Pas qu'il ait réussi à faire quelque chose de ses boucles de toute façon.

Kurt finit par arriver quelques minutes plus tard, en avance lui aussi, mais de manière beaucoup plus acceptable et… Wow. Blaine sent littéralement sa respiration se bloquer une seconde dans sa gorge. Il se doutait bien que Kurt porterait le costume à la perfection, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il tend la main doucement et effleure du bout des doigts le revers de la veste. Le tissu glisse sous la pulpe de son index.

« Wow, Kurt, est-ce que c'est un Armani ? »

Kurt hoche légèrement la tête, rougissant légèrement sous la louange implicite. Un millier d'autres compliments se bousculent alors contre son palais mais il n'en formule aucun. Principalement parce qu'il est presque sûr que s'il ouvrait la bouche maintenant, seul un gargouillis incompréhensible en sortirait. Il se contente donc de sourire et de lui offrir son bras pour le guider jusqu'à leurs places.

Durant la représentation, le regard de Blaine reste glué sur Kurt. Ce qui est un petit peu dommage, car la pièce est vraiment bonne et l'interprétation parfaite, mais, le jeune homme à côté de lui est encore plus intéressant. Dès les premières notes, son visage s'illumine et s'anime, ses lèvres bougeant silencieusement autour des paroles des chansons qu'il connaît toutes par cœur. Non pour la première fois, Blaine se demande pourquoi Kurt n'est pas à la place des acteurs sur les planches. Sa place est là, sur scène, à partager un peu de la lumière qui l'habite avec un public à ses pieds. Son regard croise celui de Kurt et Blaine… Blaine y lit tellement de choses qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de poser sa main sur la sienne, parce qu'il a besoin de s'ancrer un petit peu dans la réalité et que Kurt en a peut-être besoin aussi.

Sa paume tremble légèrement et sa peau lui paraît brûlante contre la sienne, mais lors que Kurt entremêle leurs doigts, les tremblements s'arrêtent et Blaine arrive à respirer à nouveau.

Leurs mains ne se quittent pas jusqu'à la fin de la représentation et lorsque Kurt se lève pour sortir, il garde encore ses doigts dans les siens, comme s'il s'agissait là de la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

_Comment a-t-on pu banaliser le fait de se tenir par la main ?_  , pense absurdement Blaine en le suivant. Car en cet instant précis, le simple effleurement de ses doigts lui paraît être la chose la plus érotique et sensuelle qu'il ait jamais expérimenté.

« Est-ce que je peux te raccompagner chez toi ? », demande-t-il abruptement, une fois qu'ils sont sortis du théâtre.

Kurt tourne la tête vers lui et le regarde en souriant.

« Tu n'es pas venu en taxi ? »

Si. Blaine est venu en taxi. Et de toute façon, il ne peut pas conduire et ils sont bien trop loin de chez eux pour rentrer à pieds et… A quoi il pensait en disant ça ? Et…

Kurt vole à son secours en proposant qu'ils en partagent un tous les deux.

« Je suppose que nous habitons dans le même quartier de toute façon, non ? »

A trois blocks de distance très exactement. Blaine hoche la tête, soulagé et un petit peu moins nerveux. Seigneur… Qui aurait cru que les relations humaines étaient aussi compliquées ?

Ils arrêtent un taxi et Kurt donne son adresse, avant de lâcher sa main pour attacher sa ceinture. Blaine observe ses doigts libres à regret, se sentant presque nu maintenant. Ils sont assis l'un contre l'autre, bien qu'il y ait assez de place dans le taxi pour qu'ils disposent chacun de leur espace. Blaine peut sentir la chaleur de la cuisse de Kurt contre la sienne à travers l'épaisseur de leurs vêtements et il ne peut empêcher sa propre jambe de tressauter nerveusement. Kurt lève alors les yeux vers lui et le regarde simplement sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes avant de murmurer presque trop bas :

« Merci Blaine. »

Leurs mains se retrouvent alors, attirées l'une par l'autre comme des magnets.

« De rien. Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir que tu m'accompagnes. »

Sa voix est rauque et trésaille légèrement, mais Kurt ne relève pas. Le silence autour d'eux se charge d'électricité et de non-dits maladroits qui donnent à Blaine envie de rire sans raison. La radio du taxi grésille - une chanson des Beatles est diffusée en sourdine – et Kurt se met soudain à chanter. Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Sa voix cristalline se déployant dans la petite cabine du taxi et comblant toutes les brèches de leurs silences. Blaine sait alors qu'il ne se lassera jamais d'entendre Kurt chanter. Sa voix résonne en lui et fait vibrer sa peau comme s'il était devenu le corps d'une guitare. Blaine a toujours su que Kurt était spécial et peut-être même un peu magique, mais jamais il n'a ressenti ce genre de chose en entendant quelqu'un chanter. Lentement, sa propre voix se joint à la sienne, la soutenant doucement dans les harmonies et supportant ses vibratos. Ils s'accordent bien, mais cela, Blaine le savait déjà.

La chanson se termine trop vite alors que le taxi tourne dans la rue où se trouve l'appartement de Kurt.

Blaine… ne s'explique pas vraiment ce qui se passe ensuite. La tension entre eux est presque palpable et il sent son corps entier se tendre vers Kurt, bien qu'il reste fermement assis contre sa portière. Et Kurt… Kurt doit le sentir aussi, ce précipice au bord duquel ils se trouvent, car lorsqu'il tourne la tête et plonge ses yeux dans les siens, Blaine peut presque entendre son cœur battre plus fort.

« Blaine, je… »

Blaine ne le laisse pas finir. Il sait qu'il devrait, mais son cerveau court-circuite durant quelques secondes et, lorsqu'il revient à lui, il a le visage de Kurt dans ses mains et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et, Seigneur, ce n'est qu'un baiser, simple et chaste, mais Blaine sent toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses s'enflammer en une microseconde, alors que le monde semble exploser derrière ses paupières closes.

_Ne me repousse pas, s'il te plait, ne me repousse pas_ , pense-t-il confusément, avant de s'écarter légèrement.

Il n'a même pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration que les mains de Kurt sont dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer à nouveau vers lui et presser son corps chaud et vibrant contre le sien. Et ce baiser là… Ce baiser là n'a plus rien de chaste. Leurs bouches s'ouvrent et leurs langues se trouvent, s'enroulent et se caressent, alors que Kurt est maintenant presque à califourchon sur ses genoux. Tout est trop chaud, trop intense, trop tout… Blaine a l'impression de se dissoudre et seul le poids de Kurt sur ses jambes le maintient dans leur réalité.

Mais soudain, il n'y a plus que le vide. Blaine regarde sans comprendre Kurt paniquer et bredouiller une excuse avant qu'il ne sorte en trombe de la voiture. Et Blaine ne comprend pas. Son cerveau, encore assourdi par le plaisir et Kurt, Kurt, Kurt… Kurt partout et maintenant nul part et… Il paye rapidement le chauffeur et s'élance à sa suite dans les escaliers, se prenant les jambes dans les marches car il ne parvient plus à coordonner correctement ses mouvements. Ses muscles lui font mal et ses articulations protestent contre l'effort soudain, mais il n'y fait pas attention. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe et Kurt…

« Kurt ! »

Son nom s'échappe de ses lèvres encore et encore, mais Kurt ne lui répond pas. Il entend la porte claquer un étage plus haut et Blaine sent son cœur tomber comme une pierre. Il gravit les dernières marches quatre à quatre et frappe à la porte, suppliant Kurt de lui ouvrir, même si il sait qu'elle restera close. Ne lui répond que le silence.

Alors, Blaine se laisse glisser le long de l'entrée et il attend. Il attend jusqu'à un peu plus de deux heures du matin, la respiration sifflante et le ventre noué, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui a pu se passer et pourquoi à nouveau tous les espoirs et les promesses qu'il tenait entre ses doigts viennent de lui échapper.

Lorsqu'il se lève pour finalement rentrer chez lui, ses jambes sont lourdes et douloureuses et il est obligé de s'appuyer contre la rambarde pour ne pas tomber. Il a envie de hurler. Hurler contre le monde entier et les stupides conséquences de son agression dont il ne se débarrassera jamais. Hurler contre l'injustice de la situation, après un si court moment de bonheur parfait.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur blessé se replie sur lui-même et cesse un instant à nouveau d'exister.

* * *

Lorsque Blaine se réveille le lendemain matin, son corps entier lui fait mal et sa tête pulse sous l'effet d'une migraine comme il n'en a plus connu depuis longtemps. Il lui faut plusieurs longues minutes pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et dans ses souvenirs, les éléments se mélangeant entre eux, sans ordre, ni logique…

Il prend mécaniquement ses médicaments et se rend compte alors que ses mains sont agitées de tremblements nerveux et violents qui manquent plusieurs fois de lui faire lâcher le verre d'eau qu'il vient de remplir et dont la moitié se trouve déjà sur le sol de sa cuisine.

« Merde… », murmure-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il a un cachet pour ce genre de choses, mais cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu de crises comme ça qu'il ne se souvient même plus s'il lui en reste. Heureusement, un flacon l'attend dans sa petite pharmacie et il adresse un remerciement muet à Wes qui a sûrement du vérifier et revérifier ses réserves avant qu'il ne quitte Colombus.

Wes. Il faut qu'il appelle Wes. Et… Non. Il ne peut pas imposer ça à Wes à nouveau. Il faut qu'il arrive à… Il faut que…

Blaine ferme les yeux et essaye de se concentrer et de passer au delà de la douleur diffuse qui l'empêche de réfléchir correctement.

Il faut qu'il appelle le conservatoire. Il ne peut pas aller travailler comme ça. Heureusement, il n'a que très peu de cours aujourd'hui et ses supérieurs sont au courant de sa condition. Blaine déteste faire ça. Il déteste devoir reconnaître qu'à certains moments son agression l'empêche de mener une vie normale. Et cela le met en colère. Sur le chemin pour retrouver son téléphone, il frappe rageusement sur le sac de sable posé contre le mur, mais ses articulations sont tellement raides qu'il laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur et sent des larmes brûlantes perler au coin de ses paupières.

_Merde. Merde. Merde._

Blaine finit par localiser son téléphone dans la poche de son jeans abandonné dans un coin de sa salle de bain et appelle le conservatoire pour leur expliquer la situation, avant de se laisser tomber dans son canapé.

Les médicaments commencent à faire leur effet et il se sent déjà un tout petit peu plus détendu et groggy, les évènements de la veille se faisant encore un peu plus flous dans sa tête.

Il se souvient vaguement avoir essayé de joindre Kurt jusqu'au matin, envoyant sms sur sms et laissant plusieurs messages sur son répondeur, mais ils sont restés sans réponses. Sans grand espoir, il essaye à nouveau de l'appeler, mais il tombe cette fois ci directement sur la boite vocale. Kurt a du éteindre son téléphone.

Blaine sent lentement la migraine se dissoudre et presser de moins en moins sur ses tempes, mais cela ne fait rien pour soulager la boule d'angoisse qui lui serre la gorge et le désespoir qui lui noue l'estomac.

Il ne comprend toujours pas. Il se souvient de la chaleur de Kurt, de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, de ses lèvres sur sa peau et de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il se souvient de ses yeux aussi. De la couleur de la pluie à ce moment là. Tellement clairs qu'il a eu un instant l'impression de se noyer dedans. Et il n'y avait pas de doutes ou de peur dans ses yeux là. A moins que… A moins que Blaine n'ait pas compris. Parce que Blaine n'a jamais vraiment saisit comment les gens fonctionnent et que parfois, juste parfois, il a tendance à penser à leur place et à se persuader de choses qui n'existent pas.

Il sent son sang se glacer dans ses veines et sa cuisse se mettre à trembler elle aussi.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Le son l'insupporte et lui donne envie de hurler.

S'il s'est trompé, cela veut dire qu'il s'est littéralement jeté sur Kurt alors qu'il n'en avait pas envie et qu'il a fourré sa langue dans sa bouche contre son gré. Et… Oh Seigneur, Blaine à envie de vomir.

Il sait quelque part que Kurt a répondu à son baiser et qu'il n'a pas forcé ses mains à encadrer son visage et à se perdre dans ses cheveux, mais une toute petite partie de lui se demande quand même s'il n'a pas tout imaginé. Parce que son cerveau ne fonctionne plus correctement. Parce que son rapport au sexe est complètement, mais alors complètement foiré depuis le départ, depuis cette nuit au fond d'une ruelle et les nombreuses fois suivantes. Parce que Blaine n'est pas habitué à ressentir les choses et que putain, mais il ne sait absolument pas quoi faire avec cette masse de sentiments contradictoires qui se trouvent juste  _là_ , alors qu'avant il n'y avait que du vide.

Et peut-être qu'à cause de ça il vient de perdre Kurt et y penser le rend malade.

Les doigts encore tremblants, il saisit son téléphone et compose le numéro du docteur Mayer.

« Vous êtes bien au cabinet du Docteur Mayer, je vous écoute.

\- Docteur, je… »

Blaine ne sait pas par où commencer et les mots se coincent dans sa gorge, mais le simple fait d'entendre le timbre grave du médecin le calme un petit peu.

« Blaine ? Quelle surprise ! Alors, comment trouvez-vous New-York ? »

Blaine n'arrive pas à répondre. Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi ses doigts ont composé ce numéro et pourquoi il a eu besoin soudainement d'entendre cette voix là, à ce moment précis.

« Blaine ?

\- Je … »

Sa voix lui parait étouffée et tremblante, comme si elle s'accrochait dans sa bouche pour ne pas s'échapper de sa gorge.

« Blaine. Vous allez m'écouter attentivement et faire exactement ce que je vous dis. »

Blaine hoche la tête et s'accroche un peu plus fort à son téléphone.

« Vous allez respirer calmement. Inspirez. Tenez votre respiration. Expirez. Doucement. Essayez de contrôler votre rythme cardiaque et décrispez vos muscles. Vous savez le faire, vous l'avez fait un nombre incalculable de fois dans mon cabinet. Allez-y… Une fois… »

_Inspirer. Expirer._

Deux toutes petites actions, pourtant tellement importantes. Blaine oublie trop souvent que son corps les accomplit naturellement, sauf quand il semble ne plus se rappelez comment faire. Il se laisse guider par la voix du docteur Mayer et son angoisse diminue, pour ne plus finalement que subsister dans une sorte de marre d'inquiétude.

« Bien, fait le docteur Mayer à l'autre bout de la ligne. Et si vous me disiez ce qui vient de provoquer tout ça ? »

Blaine sursaute légèrement et se racle la gorge.

« Je ne comprends pas les gens, finit-il par murmurer. Je crois que je ne les ai jamais compris et, je les blesse ou alors je me blesse moi-même au passage et… Juste… Je ne sais pas comment faire, avec tout ce que je ressens. Tout me parait tellement compliqué et absurde et… Comment est-ce que ça peut faire mal comme ça ? »

Le docteur Mayer soupire et Blaine croit presque l'entendre sourire.

« Blaine, cette question n'a pas de réponse. Ressentir fait mal, parce qu'en ressentant les choses, vous vous laissez la possibilité d'aimer. Vous vous ouvrez à l'autre et lui confiez ce que vous avez de plus précieux. Je ne sais plus qui a dit un jour : Aimer, c'est donner une arme à une personne et lui permettre de la poser sur votre tempe en lui faisant confiance pour qu'elle n'appuie pas sur la gâchette. Et c'est vrai en quelque sorte. Malheureusement, nous sommes tous humains et nous faisons tous des erreurs… Et donc nous nous faisons mal, parce que malgré toute la meilleure volonté du monde, de temps en temps le cœur que l'on nous offre nous échappe des mains.

\- Ca ne donne pas très envie d'aimer ce que vous me dites. »

Le docteur Mayer laisse échapper un petit rire qui sonne métalliquement dans le combiné.

« C'est vrai. Mais en échange, c'est aussi la plus belle chose que l'être humain puisse vivre. Et, dites moi sincèrement, est-ce que ne rien ressentir du tout, vous paraîtrait une meilleure alternative ? »

Blaine pense alors au vide dans sa poitrine, énorme et silencieux que rien ne semble jamais combler. Il pense à sa vie qu'il ne vit pas vraiment depuis près de dix ans et à toutes les années qui s'étalent encore devant lui.

« Non… Non, ce serait comme passer sa vie à mourir.

\- Voilà, vous avez votre réponse. »

Blaine reste silencieux à nouveaux quelques secondes, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il vient d'admettre. Dans sa poitrine, il sent son cœur battre doucement, résonnant dans sa cage thoracique. Il n'arrive pas encore à y porter la main pour le sentir pulser sous ses doigts, mais quelque part, la mécanique de la chose lui parait presque magique.

« Et, reprend-il finalement, comment fait-on lorsque… Lorsqu'on a l'impression d'avoir trouvé… Pas la bonne personne peut-être, je ne sais pas si il existe une bonne personne, mais… Une personne, celle qui peut vous faire ressentir tellement de choses alors que cela semblait impossible. Si on la trouve et que soudain, on fait quelque chose qui risque de nous la faire perdre… Que faut-il faire ?

\- S'il y avait une réponse unique à ça, répond le docteur Mayer, les hommes arrêteraient d'écrire et de lire des romans autour de cette question. Mais globalement, si on en croit toute la littérature qui a pu être écrite et qui est encore à écrire, le héros ne renonce pas. Il s'excuse et il se bat jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait vraiment plus aucun espoir. Alors, que dites vous de cela Blaine ? Que pensez-vous de devenir le héros de votre propre histoire ? »

* * *

Blaine laisse passer deux jours pour réfléchir à ce que lui a dit le docteur Mayer et arriver à prendre une décision. Il essaye de joindre Kurt. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, dix fois… Parce que le héros ne renonce pas et que même si une partie de lui hurle que Kurt n'a pas envie de lui adresser la parole, il sait que s'il tombe directement sur la boite vocale, c'est que Kurt n'a pas allumé son téléphone et qu'il ne peut donc pas savoir qui l'appelle.

Il écrit beaucoup aussi, lors de ces 48h et dort peu. Son crayon vole sur ses partitions et compose sans sembler pouvoir s'arrêter. Et Blaine comprend alors un petit peu pourquoi il existe tant de chansons d'amour, car quelque part il n'existe finalement rien de plus important que ce sentiment là et qu'il peut aussi bien consumer une personne que lui donner l'énergie de s'accrocher encore et encore.

Le mardi soir arrive trop vite. Ou trop lentement. Sans doute un petit peu des deux. Blaine sait ce qu'il va faire de toute façon et bizarrement, il se sent plus calme qu'il ne l'a été depuis longtemps.

Ainsi, lorsque Kurt n'arrive pas, il prend sa veste, s'excuse auprès de Madame Lacourre et hèle un taxi pour se rendre jusqu'à son appartement. Il fait froid et un petit peu de neige couvre le sol. Blaine espère alors abruptement qu'ils auront un Noël blanc et une image de Kurt et lui serrés l'un contre l'autre devant un feu de cheminé passe devant ses yeux.

Il déglutit et serre les poings, sa décision d'autant plus claire dans sa tête.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il se retrouve devant sa porte close, sa main hésite avant de frapper. Parce qu'il sait que si Kurt le repousse une fois de plus, cela va lui briser le cœur et qu'il ne s'en remettra peut-être pas cette fois ci. Un filet de lumière filtre sous la porte et c'est ce qui finit par le décider.

« Kurt. », appelle t-il d'une fois rauque en toquant timidement.

Il n'entend aucune réponse, mais un très léger mouvement l'encourage à continuer.

« Kurt ! »

Blaine frappe maintenant du plat de la main avec un peu plus de vigueur pour se faire entendre.

« Kurt ! Je sais que tu es là. Je… »

Sa tête heurte doucement le chambranle et il continue de murmurer contre le bois.

« Kurt, s'il te plait… J'ai besoin de te voir. Je veux… Je veux t'expliquer. S'il te plait, laisse-moi juste… »

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il y a à expliquer, ni comment il trouvera les mots, mais Blaine sait à cet instant que Kurt l'entend. Appelez cela de l'instinct ou de la pure stupidité, il n'en a rien à faire.

« Je ne bougerai pas tu sais, reprend-il. Si tu me dis de partir, je le ferai, mais tant que tu ne diras rien, je resterai. »

Il est prêt à passer la nuit ici, appuyé contre la porte. Cette fois ci, il ne renoncera pas.

C'est alors qu'il entend quelque chose - un murmure étouffé. Trop bas pour qu'il puisse en saisir le sens.

« Kurt ! »

Il frappe à nouveau contre la porte et y colle son oreille, essayant tant bien que mal de percevoir ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté.

« Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. N'importe quoi. Parle-moi… Je… Est-ce que ça va ? »

Et cette fois, il l'entend. La voix est brisée, rauque et crayeuse, sifflante… Mais Blaine entend son nom et soudain, plus rien n'a d'importance que ces quelques syllabes et cette porte stupide qui les sépare et qu'il défonce d'un coup d'épaule.

Ca fait mal. Oh putain que ça fait mal.

Mais Kurt est là, par terre au milieu de la pièce, le visage livide et le corps trop raide pour arriver à bouger, ses yeux reflétant un chagrin si grand que Blaine a soudain envie de se mettre à pleurer.

« Oh Kurt… »

Blaine l'a rejoint en deux enjambées et doucement, tellement doucement, il le prend dans ses bras et le presse contre son cœur. Kurt vibre littéralement contre lui, la tension de ses muscles se fondant dans les siens et Blaine… Blaine ne sait pas quoi faire. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe et ce que Kurt attend de lui. Alors il reste là, à tenir ce garçon fragile et incroyable contre lui, en espérant que cela suffira à le protéger du monde et de la tristesse qu'il peut lire sur son visage.

« Je n'arrive plus à danser. », murmure Kurt contre son oreille, en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Il y a tellement de douleur dans cette simple petite phrase que Blaine sent son cœur tomber comme une pierre dans son estomac. Et il veut effacer cette douleur. La faire disparaître à jamais et faire écran de son corps entier, pour que jamais, plus jamais Kurt ne soit malheureux.

« Danse avec moi. »

Leurs yeux se croisent et Kurt hoche la tête imperceptiblement. Blaine se lève alors et l'attire à nouveau contre lui, supportant son corps contre le sien, avant de se mettre à bouger lentement. Ils ne dansent pas. Pas vraiment. Mais Blaine sent le corps de Kurt se détendre et sa main glisser de son épaule pour entremêler ses doigts aux siens.

« Je dois te dire quelque chose. », murmure-t-il contre le col de sa chemise et Blaine hoche simplement la tête.

« Je suis peut-être bipolaire. »

Après ça, Kurt ne semble plus pouvoir s'arrêter de parler, un petit peu comme si cette admission venait de libérer quelque chose depuis trop longtemps enfoui. Les mots coulent de sa bouche sans interruption et Blaine se tait, laissant les phrases hachées et douloureuses imprégner l'air qui les entoure. Il entend des mois et des mois de souffrances et d'incertitudes. Il entend la peur de la maladie, la déception et l'angoisse… Mais surtout, il entend ce vide qu'il connaît tellement bien et ce désespoir avec lequel il a appris à vivre depuis plus de dix ans.

« … et je me sens tellement inadéquat, tellement déplacé et juste… incompatible avec le monde tel qu'il est. Je n'y arrive pas. La majeure partie du temps, je mets juste un pied devant l'autre pour continuer à avancer et persuader les autres de ma normalité. Mais la vérité, c'est que je ne le suis pas. Je suis cassé, brisé, décalé… et vide.»

Blaine comprend alors. Il comprend les hésitations, les absences et la tristesse profonde dans ses yeux. Il comprend la honte et le rejet… Parce que dans ce que Kurt lui décrit, il y a tellement de ce que Blaine a été lui aussi.

« Oh Kurt… murmure-t-il doucement en appuyant son front contre le sien. Il n'y a rien de… d'incompatible ou de brisé en toi. Rien du tout. Ce n'est pas toi, c'est le monde qui est comme ça et je… Que tu sois, jaune, vert, orange ou arc en ciel. Dinosaure, bipolaire ou ours polaire… Ca n'a pas d'importance pour moi. »

Blaine voudrait dire tellement plus. Tellement. Lui dire qu'il comprend et qu'il sait… Il sait combien la vie peut être noire, dure et paraître juste insupportable. Mais il y a aussi tellement plus que ça…

_Il faut que tu lui montres. Si tu ne sais pas le dire, il faut que tu lui montres._

Blaine déglutit.

« Moi aussi, il faut que je te montre quelque chose. »

A nouveau, Blaine à l'impression de se tenir au bord d'un précipice et les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent dans sa poitrine jusqu'à en devenir presque douloureux.

Lentement, il prend la main de Kurt et il la pose à l'arrière de sa tête, là où court sa longue cicatrice, cachée maintenant par la masse de ses boucles qu'il ne coupe jamais trop courtes. Kurt laisse ses doigts explorer la boursouflure, l'effleurant légèrement de tout son long.

« Lorsque j'étais au lycée, avant Dalton…, commence Blaine. … J'ai voulu aller à une fête avec un de mes meilleurs amis, gay lui aussi. Je venais juste de faire une sorte de coming-out et… Les choses n'allaient pas très bien… »

Le reste de l'histoire s'ajoute aux mots de Kurt autour d'eux pour ne plus former qu'un océan de douleur dans lequel ils ont tous les deux luttés si fort pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Et c'est ça, réalise Blaine, c'est ça qui est important. Peu importe jusqu'où ils ont pu sombrer et quelles souffrances ils portent en eux et porteront sans doute jusqu'à la fin de leur vie… Non, ce qui importe, c'est la force du coup de pieds qu'ils ont donné pour remonter à la surface et continuer à vivre, encore et encore.

Blaine s'agrippe à Kurt maintenant, plus qu'il ne le soutient et son visage se loge au creux de son cou, pour en respirer son odeur et se donner le courage de continuer.  
« Ma jambe tremble, reprend-il. C'est quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas. Mes mains aussi, lorsque je suis fatigué. Et j'ai cette… Colère immense contre le monde entier. Il y avait des gens dans la rue. Et personne n'a rien fait… Après cette nuit là, je n'ai pas pu retourner en cours pendant un peu plus d'un an. C'est pour ça que nous ne nous sommes pas croisés lors des compétitions. Et j'étais… Plein d'une haine brûlante que je ne savais pas comment gérer. J'ai fait beaucoup de mal à beaucoup de gens. Je me suis éloigné de ma famille, de mes amis et de tout ce qui avait été important pour moi. Si je n'avais pas rencontré le docteur Mayer, je pense que la colère m'aurait consumé.

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais chez lui ? », demande Kurt doucement, en caressant la base de sa nuque.

Blaine acquiesce et saisit à nouveau son visage entre ses doigts, plongeant son regard dans celui de Kurt pour lui faire comprendre… Parce qu'il doit comprendre. Il faut qu'il comprenne.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. Peut-être que je me suis trompé et peut-être que je t'ai fait peur. Mais, je peux me contenter d'être simplement ton ami. Lorsque je t'ai vu dans la salle d'attente, je voulais juste ça et je… Je suis vraiment désolé si j'ai tout compris de travers et…»

Kurt le coupe alors en posant son index sur ses lèvres et en rapprochant encore un peu plus son corps du sien. Blaine peut sentir son cœur battre. Un  _tap, tap, tap,_  rapide et régulier sous le fin tissu de son t-shirt.

« Soyons des ours polaires. », murmure Kurt au pavillon de son oreille et Blaine sent un frémissement courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Et tu ne t'es pas trompé. »

C'est Kurt qui l'embrasse cette fois ci, mêlant leurs langues et leurs salives dans un baiser brûlant. Ses mains sont dans ses cheveux, ses doigts empoignant ses boucles, alors qu'il dévore sa bouche et Blaine… Blaine ferme les yeux et à l'impression d'enfin arriver à respirer à nouveau.

* * *

Lorsqu' il se réveille le lendemain matin, Blaine a tout d'abord un peu de mal à se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouve. Une lumière froide filtre à travers les rideaux de la pièce, mais un corps chaud est pressé contre lui et Blaine en connaît maintenant l'odeur et le poids contre sa peau… Un sourire étire ses lèvres alors qu'il se laisse doucement ancrer dans la réalité.

« Hey. », murmure t-il d'une voix encore enrouée par le sommeil, cherchant la main de Kurt pour la serrer dans la sienne.

Il lui faut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas. Kurt ne le regarde pas. Son corps n'est pas tendu et il ne montre aucun signe d'inconfort, mais sa tête est légèrement inclinée sur le côté et ses yeux ne rencontrent pas les siens.

« Kurt ? »

Kurt détourne encore un peu plus la tête et fait un mouvement pour se redresser, mais Blaine accompagne presqu'inconsciemment son mouvement, Kurt se retrouvant à califourchon sur son ventre et…  _Oh._

L'érection matinale de Blaine presse presque douloureusement contre la couture de son pantalon et nul doute que Kurt doit la sentir contre sa cuisse.

Blaine se sent rougir, mais il décide de ne pas en tenir compte, se redressant encore un tout petit peu pour passer en position assise et poser son front contre celui de Kurt avant de porter ses doigts à ses lèvres.

« Kurt… », murmure-t-il presque directement sur sa bouche. « Parle-moi, s'il te plait. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le visage de Kurt est lumineux dans la faible lumière du matin, alors que les ombres dansent sur ses pommettes et dans ses cheveux et Blaine a envie de chérir cette image et de la garder dans une boite fermée dont lui seul aurait la clef.

« Kurt ? », reprend-il doucement en caressant son dos et en passant ses doigts légèrement sous son t-shirt pour toucher sa peau douce et tiède.

« Je… », Kurt s'éclaircit la gorge et respire un grand coup.

« Je n'ai quasiment aucune expérience en matière de sexe. »

Blaine sent littéralement ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise alors que sa main s'arrache de sa peau comme si elle venait d'être brûlée.

« Tu… Tu es vierge ? », murmure-t-il, incrédule, avant de le regretter aussitôt lorsque le visage de Kurt se teinte de honte et que sa bouche de tord dans une grimace douloureuse.

« Non. Enfin, pas vraiment. J'ai eu quelques histoires et… Ca a toujours mal fini. Mon premier petit-ami à la fac ne m'a jamais vraiment touché et nous n'avons pas fait grand chose. J'ai plus ou moins perdu ma virginité avec un ami après mes vingt ans, mais… »

Kurt s'interrompt et Blaine serre un tout petit peu plus ses doigts entre les siens, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« Et puis, reprend-il. Et puis, les années ont passées et il y a bien eu… Mais entre temps, c'est devenu une sorte de … Monstre dans le placard dont je ne pouvais pas parler parce que cela me terrifiait et me faisait honte et je n'ai jamais… »

_Inspiration. Expiration._

Blaine respire au rythme des mots que Kurt prononce et qui lui déchirent le cœur, faisant écho à tellement de choses au fond de lui qu'il n'a jamais voulu admettre.

_Jamais aimé, jamais chéri._

_Jamais assez bien pour qui que ce soit._

« Je n'ai jamais été jusqu'au bout avec personne, finit-il enfin, même pas avec mes propres doigts et… Personne n'a jamais joui avec moi. »

Et Blaine… Blaine sent son cœur et son corps se tendre vers Kurt comme s'il voulait l'envelopper tout entier. Parce qu'ils sont cassés, brisés et tellement, tellement fatigués tous les deux, mais pourtant tellement semblables

« Kurt… », murmure-t-il alors que ses doigts retrouvent la peau de son dos, attirés par sa douceur et sa chaleur comme un aimant. « Le sexe est tellement plus qu'une question de qui pénètre qui et dans quelle position. C'est… »

Blaine cherche ses mots, hésitant sur ce qu'il est sur le point de dire

« Je ne sais pas bien comment expliquer ça. », admet-il finalement d'une voix rauque. Parce qu'il n'en a absolument aucune idée et que ça, cette intimité, est aussi neuve pour lui qu'elle l'est pour Kurt. Et qu'il veut y croire. Tellement fort. Parce qu'avec Kurt cela pourrait être différent et qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir des monstres dans son placard. Il veut lui faire comprendre, tout ce qu'il y a de beau et de magique qu'ils peuvent découvrir ensemble et…

« C'est partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un. », réalise-t-il en même temps qu'il en prononce les mots. « C'est lui ouvrir l'accès à son cœur, bien plus qu'à son corps. Il ne devrait jamais y avoir d'obligation ou de performance… Peu m'importe ce que l'on fera ou ne fera pas, l'expérience que tu as ou celle que tu n'as pas. Il y a des milliers de possibilités et je veux juste les essayer avec toi. Et ces hommes qui n'ont pas su t'aimer, je… Je ne les comprends pas. »

Il ne sait pas - ne comprend pas. Cela lui paraît tellement improbable et si, si injuste. Car tout le monde mérite d'être touché, aimé, révéré et Kurt… Surtout Kurt. Kurt qui, dans toute sa fragilité et toute sa force, toute son incroyable force, se tient pressé contre lui et vient de lui offrir son cœur et son âme sur un plateau. Et Blaine se sent un petit peu submergé par la vague de sentiments que cela provoque en lui. Ses bras glissent alors du dos de Kurt à ses épaules pour effleurer sa nuque, puis son visage et son torse avant de revenir à ses mains.

« J'aime te toucher, reprend-il enfin. J'ai voulu te toucher dès que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. Je voulais te serrer dans mes bras pour te protéger contre le monde et te dire au creux de l'oreille que tout irait bien. Je voulais enfouir mon nez à la racine de tes cheveux pour respirer ton odeur et découvrir jusqu'au moindre centimètre carré de ta peau et… »

Blaine saisit la main de Kurt pour la poser sur son entrejambe où son érection tend toujours à moitié son pantalon. Parce qu'il doit lui faire comprendre et que parfois les mots ne suffisent pas.

« Je désire tout ce que tu es. »

Kurt lève alors les yeux vers lui, entremêlant leurs doigts et perdant son regard dans le sien, avant de murmurer du bout des lèvres : « Montre moi. » et de le mener à sa chambre.

* * *

Ils laissent les lumières allumées, les draps jeté à côté du lit, avec leurs vêtements éparpillés. Ne restent que leurs corps qui se découvrent, leurs mains qui touchent, caressent et frôlent, alors que leurs yeux absorbent toute cette peau brûlante et nue qui se dévoile.

Blaine n'a jamais fait l'amour comme ça. Il n'a jamais aimé comme ça. Et tout est tellement différent, plus intense et terriblement réel. Leurs doigts sont moites et leurs peaux glissent l'une contre l'autre, recouvertes d'une fine pellicule de sueur que leurs bouchent avides gouttent du bout de la langue. Blaine voudrait passer le reste de sa vie à se perdre sans ce corps magnifique qui vibre sous ses doigts comme un instrument de musique.

Et soudain, il a besoin de Kurt. Sur lui, en lui, autour de lui, contre lui. Partout. Il veut son sexe dans ses mains, dans sa bouche, dans son corps. Il veut ses mains sur lui et ses jambes autour de sa taille, pendant que ses lèvres dévorent les siennes et aspirent sa langue. Il veut tout.

« Je voudrais essayer quelque chose. », chuchote-t-il comme un secret, tout contre sa peau brûlante et humide, alors qu'il s'enroule autour de son corps comme une liane. Kurt hoche la tête et attire sa bouche contre la sienne, explorant son palais et ses dents du bout de sa langue. Il y a un peu trop de salive, l'angle n'est pas parfait et leurs lèvres sont gonflées de s'être trop embrassées déjà, mais c'est absolument glorieux.

Blaine s'offre à Kurt comme un cadeau, le laissant pénétrer sa chaire et posséder son corps dans le silence le plus complet, entrecoupé uniquement par le bruit de leurs respirations et celui du mouvement obscène et délicieux de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre. Il n'a jamais désiré autant quelque chose de toute sa vie et lorsqu'enfin leurs corps se joignent, le temps reste un instant suspendu avant que Kurt ne se redresse pour l'envelopper dans ses bras et le maintenir entier alors qu'il se sent sur le point d'exploser en un million de tous petits morceaux. Il voudrait dire tant de choses, tant de mots qui s'écrivent dans leurs silences… mais il ne parvient plus qu'à gémir son nom, encore et encore, enserrant sa taille entre ses cuisses et enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, les dents de Kurt effleurant sa nuque offerte.

Ils s'aiment fort et longtemps, même si les mots ne franchissent pas encore leurs lèvres, scellés dans un baiser brûlant et intime, alors que leurs doigts s'entremêlent une nouvelle fois pour ne plus se quitter.

Ce que Blaine dit lui échappe juste avant que son monde ne se dissolve totalement. C'est une toute petite phrase, mais elle est tellement importante. Aussi importante que ces quatre minutes qui l'ont privé de dix ans de sa vie. Plus importante même. Car cette phrase lui rend tout ce qu'il avait perdu et ne pensait plus jamais retrouver.

« Tu es la plus belle chose, que j'ai jamais eu entre les mains. »

Et, en sentant sous leurs mains jointe le cœur de Kurt battre dans sa poitrine et contre sa peau, tellement fort et tellement fragile aussi… Il sait que cela a quelque chose de magique.

* * *

**Epilogue : 11 mois plus tard**

« Hey Grant. »

Cela fait plus d'un an que Blaine n'est plus venu ici. Il y a toujours autant de fleurs, mais le temps qui passe commence doucement à marquer la pierre qui se recouvre de mousse.

« Bonjour. »

La voix de Kurt est hésitante, presque plus timide que lorsque Blaine l'a présenté à sa mère quelques jours auparavant, mais sa main dans la sienne est décidée lorsqu'il s'avance un peu plus pour s'accroupir devant la tombe.

« C'est la première fois qu'on se rencontre, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici. Ma maman est enterrée un petit peu plus loin. »

Kurt déglutit et Blaine s'assoit à côté de lui, ses doigts toujours dans les siens, avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule et de prendre la parole à son tour.

« Je te présente Kurt. Tu sais, je t'en avais parlé la dernière fois, juste avant de partir à New-York. »

Blaine voit du coin de l'œil Kurt hausser un sourcil interrogateur.

« Oh, je sais bien que tu as du te moquer de moi, lorsque j'ai dit que je le retrouverai. Mais hey ! Regarde… »

Blaine lève leurs deux mains jointes pour plus d'emphase, avant d'embrasser leurs phalanges.

« … Je l'ai trouvé. Et tu peux être sûr que je ne le laisserai plus partir. »

La photo de Grant leur sourit toujours, immobile et figée dans le temps, mais Blaine croit presque voir quelque chose passer dans ses yeux rieurs.

« Tu sais, reprend-il d'une voix légèrement rauque, des fois je me dis que tu nous as peut-être aidé. De là où tu es. Je n'y crois pas, la plupart du temps à ces histoires de paradis, mais… ouais… Je ne sais pas. Merci. »

Blaine sent les lèvres de Kurt effleurer son front alors qu'ils restent assis en silence, dans le calme du cimetière. Il n'y a quasiment aucun bruit, à part le sifflotement d'un oiseau perdu dans un cyprès et le souffle du vent de novembre qui fait gonfler leurs manteaux et rougir le bout de leur nez. Et, soudain, Blaine entend autre chose quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus voulu entendre depuis plus de dix ans maintenant, parce que quatre petites minutes lui avaient fait croire que cela était perdu à jamais.

« Kurt, souffle-t-il.

\- Hum ?

\- Donne-moi ta main. »

Kurt la lui donne sans poser de question, son regard franc et bleu posé sur lui avec une tendresse qui lui serre la gorge. Blaine prend ses doigts et les dépose sur sa poitrine, avant de presser son front contre le sien.

« Il bat, murmure-t-il J'ai cru pendant tellement longtemps qu'il s'était arrêté… Mais il bat. »

Kurt sourit et effleure doucement sa joue du bout des lèvres avant de chuchoter à son oreille :

« Je l'ai toujours su. »

* * *

_Now it begins, Now we start;  
_ _One Hand, One Heart._

* * *

**Crédits:**

\- Sources pour les traumatismes crâniens et le stress post traumatique : Psychomedia, Sans Blessures Apparentes, AAPEL (Associations d'Aide aux Personnes avec un Etat Limite).  
-  _Misery_ (Maroon 5),  _Something is coming_  (West Side Story),  _One hand One heart_  (West Side Story).

**Notes :**

\- Encore un énorme merci à toutes les personnes m'ayant suivi sur  _Les ours polaires_  et  _Extrasystole._  En commençant à écrire sur cet univers, je ne me doutais pas du tout rencontrer un aussi bon accueil et recevoir d'aussi gentils commentaires ou messages privés.  
Comme je l'ai déjà dit, habituellement je n'écris pas vraiment dans un registre aussi noir et si vous avez lu d'autres de mes fictions sur d'autres fandoms, cela a peut-être du vous surprendre un peu. Ces deux fictions là, en plus d'être très personnelles ont donc également représentées un véritable challenge à écrire, car je ne voulais pas tomber dans le pathos ou en faire trop. Je me suis beaucoup documentée et j'ai essayé de coller au maximum à ce qu'il me semblait crédible. N'étant pas médecin, ni spécialiste, il subsiste sûrement des erreurs et vous êtes bien sûr libre de me les pointer afin que je les corrige.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense en avoir fini avec cet univers. J'écrirais peut-être une ou deux ficlettes plus légères sur leur vie ensemble plus tard, mais en tout cas, rien d'aussi important que ce que je viens d'écrire.  
\- Si vous souhaitez discuter des thématiques abordées ici ou dans  _Les ours polaires_ , n'hésitez pas à m'écrire via les messages privés, mon twitter ou mon tumblr (j'ai mis à jour ma page de présentation). :)


End file.
